The Returning
by my mermaidia cove
Summary: After sixteen years, Roshan still never fully understood what had happened to him as a baby. But after a horrific event strikes his village, Roshan is forced to return to the ice age wilderness where he unexpectedly meets some old, and new, friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**I do not own 'Ice Age'. I only own the characters you don't recognize from the movies.**_

A single deer stood in the woods casually eating blades of grass and leaves, not even realizing the danger it was in. Some feet away, hidden in the bushes and trees, was a sixteen year old boy with a bow and arrow in his hands as he quietly stalked the deer. As soon as he was close enough, the boy raised his bow and arrow and aimed at the deer, ready to shoot. But just as he let the arrow go, a voice called out in the air.

"Roshan! There you are!" a young female voice called making the boy miss and instead hit the tree right next to the deer. The deer instantly looked up and spotted the boy, Roshan, and took off through the woods and Roshan let out a very annoyed sigh as he stood and turned to the owner of the voice. The voice belonged to a girl the same age as Roshan as she casually skipped up to him.

"Hey, Roshan." the girl said.

"Milanaka, what are you doing here?" Roshan asked, a little annoyed, "I was trying to hunt!"

"Well you obviously weren't doing so well, you missed."

"That's because you distracted me! You made me miss!"

"Sorry, jeez you don't have to be grumpy you know."

Roshan silently growled in his throat, how many times has this exact same incident happened? Way too many times for Roshan to count. Almost every time Roshan went out to hunt or something, Milanaka usually showed up at the worst possible time. Why couldn't she go and annoy one of the other boys who actually liked her instead? They obviously wouldn't mind her being around them. Milanaka was rather pretty but it wasn't her looks that Roshan was interested in. In fact, he wasn't interested in her at all! She just flat out annoyed him! Roshan had no idea why Milanaka even bothered to be interested in him at all; he always thought she was just a brat. Whenever she was around bothering him, Roshan was usually attempting to tell her off and to stop bothering him but nothing seemed to work, she always came back.

"Why don't you just go back to the village?" Roshan suggested, "Maybe go do something useful for once instead of bothering me. I have some hunting to do."

"Oh c'mon" Milanaka whined, "I came all the way out here to see you and now you just want me to go back empty handed?"

Roshan thought for a second, "Yeah, that's pretty much it." He said, "Now can you please just go?"

"Ugh, okay fine! Just because you said 'please', I'll go. You're no fun."

Milanaka turned and walked off and Roshan watched her with a disgusted look on his face.

_She'll still come back whether I'm no fun or not. _Roshan thought_ She always does_.

As soon as she was long gone and out of sight, Roshan sighed one last time before turning and heading towards the tree where his misguided arrow had hit. Roshan took hold of the arrow with one hand and pulled the arrow out of the tree's bark and placed it back in the holder strapped to his back with the other arrows. Roshan looked around the area for a few moments, trying to decipher where the deer had gone before continuing on his way through the forest hoping to try again to bring food to his village. After what felt like the longest time, Roshan was only able to find and hunt two raccoons which wasn't much of a hunt but at least he had something. Barely satisfied with his hunt Roshan headed back in the direction were his village was, cursing to Milanaka in his mind for causing him to loose a prized catch. He soon made it back to his village and immediately headed to his and his father's tent, avoiding all possible contact with anyone as much as possible. Roshan pushed open the flaps of the tent as he walked in placing the two dead raccoons and his bow and arrows on the floor. His father was already inside, sharpening his spear and he looked up when Roshan walked in.

"Not a good hunt today?" Roshan's father asked as he spotted the two raccoons Roshan had brought in.

"Of course not" Roshan replied as he sat down near his father, "Milanaka followed me again and made me loose a deer in the woods. I'm getting sick of this."

"Again? Roshan, this girl can't keep doing this, she's made you loose six hunts in the last couple of weeks."

"I know… and no matter what I do she just keeps coming back. I can't take this anymore, father."

Roshan's father sighed as he set down his now sharpened spear, "Look, why don't you go talk to the head elder woman, Emele, and I'll take care of the raccoons you brought in."

Roshan nodded as he stood and headed back out of the tent and headed in the direction of the head elder woman's tent. Emele, the head elder woman, was the oldest and wisest member of the tribe and, to Roshan, she seemed to know the answer to almost anything. Out of everyone in the tribe, Emele seemed to care more about Roshan than anybody which made Roshan feel both happy and awkward at the same time. Happy because she was the only mother-like figure he ever had since his own mother died when he was just a baby. Awkward because some of the other young children and teens in the village teased him about being the elder woman's 'pet'. Nevertheless, Roshan continued to visit Emele as she had no children of her own anymore and was always delighted when Roshan came to visit, whether there was a problem or not. Roshan soon made it to Emele's tent as he found Emele sitting comfortably in front of her tent with a few fur cloaks around her to keep her warm and she spotted Roshan.

"Roshan, my little sparrow, what a surprise." Emele said.

"Hello, Emele" Roshan replied as he bent down and briefly kissed Emele's cheek before sitting down beside her. "How are you?"

"I am fine, dear; I'm just enjoying the day while it still lasts. How did your hunt go today?"

"Not so good actually."

"No? Why is that?"

"That's actually what I kind of wanted to talk to you about. You see, Milanaka keeps following me and so far she's made me loose six hunts plus today as well. I keep telling her to leave me alone so I can have a successful hunt but she just doesn't get it, I'm out of ideas. What should I do, Emele? Is there anything you can do?"

Emele thought for a moment and then smiled, "Roshan, my dear, you have come to me with the same question at least twice before. I am quite certain that no matter what I say or do, there is no stopping that girl. And I cannot solve all of your problems, Roshan; some must be solved yourself."

Roshan thought and then nodded, "I'm just getting sick of her following me every time I go out hunting. She never follows anybody else, just me. Every time I loose a hunt, I feel like I'm being useless to the whole tribe like I'm not trying to do my part every time I return with hardly anything to show for the village."

"What did you bring in today?"

"Only two raccoons, Emele. Hardly worth anything to the village."

"Two raccoons aren't so bad, raccoons are fairly large."

"Yeah… but it still isn't enough with the winter coming soon and all."

"Don't worry, you'll get the best hunt yet just you wait and see."

"Not if Milanaka keeps following me everywhere I go."

"Now, now, stop thinking like that. She can't follow you around forever, can she?"

Roshan thought for a moment and then nodded and Emele smiled. "Good" she said, "which also reminds me." Emele reached underneath one of her fur cloaks and pulled out a small drawstring package and handed it to Roshan. "Those raccoons will taste rather dull if you don't use a few pinches of these herbs I just ground up today. I know how much your dear father likes them."

Roshan took the package from Emele, "Thanks Emele, I'll let father know to use it."

"Now run along, I'm sure your father would like some help with those raccoons of yours."

Roshan nodded once again as he stood and hugged Emele before turning and heading off back towards his own tent, the small package of ground herbs in his hand. Roshan soon returned to his tent to find that his father was outside of the tent as he was skinning the two raccoons Roshan had hunted.

"Hi father, I'm back." Roshan said and his father looked up.

"Hello, son" he replied and he spotted the small package in Roshan's hand, "What do you got there?"

"Oh, Emele gave me some of those ground herbs you like to go with the raccoon meat."

"Ah yes, she sure does know her herbs and spices, sweet lady."

Roshan smiled as he handed the small package to his father and headed inside the tent. Within a few hours, the sky darkened and it was soon time for everyone to retire for the night. Roshan's father had finished skinning the two raccoons and had wrapped up the meat to be cooked for another day. Roshan laid down a pile of furs for him to sleep on and so did his father as Roshan set up on one side of the tent and his father was on the other and within a few minutes, father and son were soon fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**I**_ _**do not own 'Ice Age'. I only own the characters you don't recognize from the movies.**_

_It was dark, but not dark enough that he couldn't see. There was very little light but it still provided enough for Roshan to just barely see anything. He was first aware that he was in a dark cave of some sort and the entrance lay in front of him and he could see that it was night outside of the cave. Roshan was then aware that he was not alone inside the cave as he heard quiet, muffled voices coming from behind him and he turned to see only seven shadowed images. Three of them were fairly large, almost about mammoth sized while the fourth and fifth were a much smaller size but still slightly big. The sixth and seventh shadows were the smallest and looked to be the size of rodents. The shadows were speaking but Roshan couldn't hear them but in his dream he seemed to understand as he answered them but he couldn't hear himself either. Roshan suddenly heard a faint barking sound and Roshan turned back to the cave's entrance as the barking got louder and louder until he woke._

There was only the very slightest bit of light out when Roshan woke to the sound of the dogs barking outside as he sat up and spotted his father grab his spear and make his way towards the entrance. Roshan soon followed suit as he grabbed his bow and arrows and moved to follow his father outside but was stopped when his father rushed back in.

"Father, what's going on?" Roshan asked.

"Another tribe wants to move into our current location and they aren't the friendly type at all. They could be very dangerous."

Roshan's eyes widened slightly as it wasn't often that another tribe would want to invade another tribe's location and not be friendly about it. Roshan moved to head out of the tent but his father stopped him.

"Roshan" his father said, "I want you to pack your things quickly and get out of here."

"Father, I want to help." Roshan argued.

"You will do no such thing! I already spoke to a few of the other tribe members and they agree that you and all of the other younger tribe members should get out while you still can."

"But, father I-"

"Just do it, Roshan!"

Roshan's father turned and headed back out of the tent spear in hand and Roshan heard a few people shouting and he decided that he should probably pack his things. Roshan rushed to grab his shoulder bag as he began stuffing it with a cloak, scraps of food, and a few tools. He strapped his bow and arrows to his back and slung his shoulder bag over his shoulder as he headed out of the tent. As he stepped out of the tent, Roshan spotted a few of the other teenage boys as they gestured him over and Roshan quickly followed them.

"We should head north, into the mountains" one of the boys suggested, "The other tribe would never think to follow us there."

"We should tell everyone where we're going" Roshan said, "That way, the adults will still know where we are if they need us after this is over. We'll meet halfway to glacier pass; it's only a few kilometers from here."

The other boys nodded as they dispersed to tell everyone of their plan and so did Roshan as he rushed to find as many adults and younger tribe members as he could. When he thought that everyone knew, he then began heading in the direction towards the mountains but stopped when he suddenly heard a few war cries in the distance and they were coming closer. At the sound of the war cries, Roshan grabbed a nearby spear that was lying on the ground and held it tightly in his hands in case he had to defend himself. Roshan rushed through the small village, hoping not to run into any members of the enemy tribe. It was then that something clicked in Roshan's mind. Emele! He had to make sure she was alright! Roshan began running towards Emele's tent, hoping that she was safe as he rushed into her tent.

"Emele!" Roshan cried as he looked frantically around her tent and spotted her stuffing a few things into a small bag and he rushed over to her. "Emele, you have to get out of here!"

"No, little sparrow" Emele replied, "You must get out. Quickly! And take this." Emele shoved a small container with some sort of liquid in it into Roshan's hands as the war cries were heard dangerously close.

"Emele, I don't understand. What is this?"

"You must drink this as soon as possible, you must waste no time."

"I won't leave you! You're coming with me!"

"No, Roshan! I can't go with you!"

Suddenly, an arrow lit with fire shot into the side of the tent making the two scream but Roshan quickly regained himself. He had to get Emele out of here! Wasting no time, Roshan took hold of Emele's arms and pulled her to her feet as he quickly helped her to get out of the tent. Roshan and Emele rushed to get out of the chaos that was being created as another lighted arrow flew past them hitting another tent nearby followed by a triumphant war cry from the enemy tribe. Roshan spotted a tent that hadn't been destroyed yet and he pulled Emele along with him to hide behind it as they both crouched down in their temporary hiding spot.

"Roshan, you must drink the potion I gave you!" Emele frantically instructed, "You must drink it, now!"

"Potion?" Roshan questioned, "Emele, you haven't even told me what it is."

"Trust me, Roshan, just please trust me. You must drink it now before it's too late!"

Roshan was still confused but pulled out the small container from his pocket and popped off the lid as he brought it to his lips. As soon as the container's liquid contents slipped into his mouth, Roshan almost spat out whatever the liquid was if he hadn't forced his hand over his mouth. The mysterious liquid tasted of a mix of rotten berries and herbs which made a terrible combination and to top it off it had the quick after taste of fire smoke but in liquid form. Roshan forced himself to swallow the liquid and as soon as it was down his throat, Roshan began coughing and hacking as the after taste remained in his mouth for a few more moments and he brought his hand up to his throat.

"What is this stuff?" Roshan asked as soon as he finished coughing and hacking.

"It's one of my special remedies" Emele replied, "Save the rest; it will last you so long as you remain in the wilderness. You must get out of here now, Roshan!"

"You're coming with me."

"No I mustn't, I will only slow you down and you must get as much speed as you can."

"If you can't come with me, then I'll try and distract the enemy so you can get away."

"Roshan-"

"I won't let them do this to you!"

"… Please be careful, little sparrow."

"I will."

Roshan and Emele embraced each other for a short moment before Roshan stood and rushed from their hiding spot. He spotted a few members of the enemy tribe with lighted arrows as they moved dangerously close to the tent where Emele was hiding behind.

"Hey!" Roshan called out and the enemy members looked up and spotted him. "Come and get me! You don't scare me! Get out of our village!"

At those words the few enemy members began calling out to other enemy members as they ran after Roshan as he turned and ran himself. He found that he was running towards the woods and Roshan was grateful for that as the enemy would have a hard time catching him trying to get around the trees. The enemies foolishly followed him as Roshan leapt into the woods and dashed in every direction possible, dodging the arrows being shot at him. Roshan could hear the war cries being called out but as he ran deeper and deeper into the woods, the war cries became fainter and fainter. Finally, after running for what felt like hours, Roshan finally slowed to a stop and looked around him for any sign of the enemy but spotted none. The war cries had even silenced entirely and Roshan soon realized that he had lost them and he let out a breath of air in exhaustion. He then also realized that he was nowhere near the village or the mountains where he was supposed to meet up with the others.

Roshan remained where he was as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself and catch his breath. As soon as he was able to breathe properly again, Roshan thought that he should find a place to sleep for the rest of the night as the darkness of the woods made it even darker and more difficult for him to see. There was a sudden rustling sound and Roshan whipped around to see what had made the sound but found nothing. There it was again! Roshan turned again but there was still nothing there to see. Roshan decided that he should probably start moving so as not to look like easy prey for a saber or something and Roshan began walking at a quick pace. Roshan suddenly misjudged his footing due to the darkness as he tripped on a large tree root and he yelped as he tumbled to the ground and began rolling roughly down a hill. His body scrapped at every branch and rock in his path until he finally reached the bottom and hit his head on a tree trunk, knocking him unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**I do not own 'Ice Age'. I only own the characters you don't recognize from the movies.**_

Diego woke to the quiet sound of a few birds chirping as there was only the slightest bit of light out to barely start the day. Diego lifted his head and looked around the cave which he shared with the rest of his friends. The three mammoths, Ellie, Manny, and fourteen year old Peaches, slept on one side of the cave against one another while the two possums, Crash and Eddie, slept hanging upside down on a branch that reached inside the cave. Sid, the sloth, slept on a nearby stump snoring rather nosily as he tossed and turned occasionally and Diego groaned under his breath as he stood and made his way towards the cave entrance. He stood in the entrance for a moment, taking in the view of the beginning sunrise as he heard a shuffling sound behind him and he turned to see Peaches as she walked up to stand beside him.

"Hey, Diego" Peaches said, "Why are you up so early?"

"Sid was snoring" Diego simply answered, "I couldn't get back to sleep so I figured a morning walk or hunt might do me some good or something."

"Mind if I join you?" Diego gave Peaches a look and she rolled her eyes at him. "I meant for a walk, Diego" she said, "I'm not really tired anyways and I don't just want to sit here listening to Sid snoring the whole time."

"Sure, why not?" Diego replied, "I could always use the company."

Peaches nodded as the two stepped out of the cave and headed into the woods for an early morning walk. The two walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Peaches spoke.

"So do you need to go hunt anytime soon or what?" Peaches asked and Diego snickered.

"Not now" Diego answered, "I'll hunt later this morning when everyone's awake."

Peaches nodded in understanding as they continued on with their walk, the silence between them comfortable as they walked through the woods. Suddenly, faint war cries were heard far off in the distance and Diego and Peaches froze.

"What was that?" Peaches asked.

"I don't know" Diego answered, "You stay here, I'll go check it out."

Peaches was about to protest but didn't get the chance as Diego took off up a small hill towards the sound of the war cries. Diego listened carefully as the war cries began to get slightly louder and louder and Diego hid beneath a few bushes as he heard somebody run towards his direction. A teenage looking boy suddenly appeared as he ran through the forest and past Diego's hiding spot and the war cries seemed to be after him for some reason. Diego remained where he was for a few more moments as the war cries died down and when they finally did, Diego emerged from his hiding spot and headed in the direction the boy went. Diego didn't have to go far as he spotted the boy some distance away and had stopped to catch his much needed breath. Diego looked at the boy for a moment as he thought he looked slightly familiar for some odd reason but Diego couldn't exactly see from this distance. Diego decided to get a closer look as he quietly crept forward careful not to frighten the boy away. Diego was soon only a few feet away from the boy and he was able to get a closer look at the out of breath boy. As Diego stared at the boy, he couldn't help thinking that he knew him from somewhere, he just couldn't think how or when. Diego tried to think back to if he had ever met a human but the only one he could possibly come up with was…

No. It couldn't possibly be little 'Pinky'. Could it?

It had been sixteen years since then; surly the chances of them meeting ever again were almost impossible. _Almost_. Diego tried to inch closer to get a better look but he accidentally rustled the bushes making the boy alert as he whipped around but Diego was faster as he moved around the boy, keeping hidden the whole time. This time, Diego was close enough and had the breeze blowing towards him making it easier for Diego to smell the boy's scent. But as Diego moved his head forward to sniff the air, his head bumped the bushes again making the boy turn once again as he searched for the unknown saber in the bushes. Diego cursed to himself in his mind as he couldn't get any closer without rustling the bushes or startling the boy. Diego watched as the boy cautiously looked around once more before walking at a fast pace deeper into the woods and Diego followed him. After a few moments of fast paced walking, the boy suddenly tripped on a large tree root and he yelped as he tumbled to the ground and rolled down the small hill in front of him. Diego rushed forward as he worriedly watched the boy roll down the hill until he made it to the bottom, smacking his head on a tree trunk which brought him to a stop. Diego leaped and ran down the hill and he skidded to a stop as he reached the bottom and crept cautiously forward towards the boy who appeared unconscious. Diego then heard somebody behind him and he turned to once again see Peaches as she rushed over to Diego and the unconscious boy.

"Diego!" Peaches cried, "I saw the human fall and you came down after him. What happened up there?"

"I don't know for sure" Diego answered as he walked up to the unconscious boy and sniffed him a few times before backing up to stand beside Peaches. "But I do know that we need to bring him back to the others."

"What? Diego, this is a human. Why do you want to bring him back to the others?"

"Ask your father. Now help me."

Back at the cave, everyone else was beginning to wake up except for Sid who still lay on his tree stump snoring. Manny was the first to wake as he opened his eyes and yawned before standing to stretch a few muscles and Ellie woke next and Manny turned to her.

"Morning, Ellie." Manny said.

"Morning" Ellie replied and she turned to look to where Peaches would have been sleeping but she was no where in sight. "Where's Peaches? It's not like her to run off."

Manny looked around the cave and noticed that Diego was also absent from the cave, "She's probably out with Diego or something. You know how she hates listening to Sid snore all night."

Ellie nodded as she stood, rousing Crash and Eddie from their sleep as they yawned and stretched before climbing down from their tree branch. "Hey, what's for breakie?" Crash asked and he stopped for a second, "Hey, I made a rhyme!"

"I can make one too!" Eddie said and he coughed briefly before starting, "Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear, Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair, Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't fuzzy, was he?"

Crash and Eddie fell to the cave floor laughing as Ellie rolled her eyes in amusement and Manny gave her a look. It was then that Diego walked into the cave with Peaches right behind him but she had an unconscious human slung over her back and she carried his bow and arrow, his spear, and his small bag in her trunk making everybody's eyes widen.

"Peaches, what in the world is on your back, young lady?" Manny demanded.

"A human" Peaches simply answered as she set down the boy's belongings, "Diego said we needed to bring him here and told me to ask you about it."

"How would I know anything about this?"

"Manny" Diego said, "Take a good look at the kid. Believe me, you'll know."

Manny sighed but walked over to Peaches as he carefully removed the boy from Peaches' back with his trunk and lay him down on his back on the cave floor. Manny looked closely at the boy and he froze.

"Oh no." Manny gasped.

"Oh yes." Diego said.

"It can't be!"

"It's him and you know it!"

"Boys!" Ellie called making Manny and Diego stop and look at her. "Would somebody please explain how you guys supposedly know this human?"

"Sorry, Ellie" Manny said, "somebody wake Sid up, he knows the kid too."

Diego did the honors as he walked over to Sid and shoved him off of the tree stump waking him up.

"I don't have your acorns!" Sid suddenly cried still half asleep, "Huh? What? What's going on?"

"Get up you lumpy sack of fur!" Diego instructed, "We got a situation to deal with."

"Can't we deal with it in the morning?"

"It _is_ morning."

"Oh okay, that makes sense."

Diego rolled his eyes as Sid stood and followed Diego towards the others and he spotted the unconscious boy on the cave floor.

"Wait… is that our little Pinky?" Sid asked.

"Yeah." Diego replied.

"Who's Pinky?" Peaches asked.

"It's a really long story."

Ellie cut in, "You can start your story after we get the poor boy settled. He looks like he took a harsh fall."

"He did. He accidentally tripped on a tree root and rolled down a hill and hit his head."

"Well, let's not waste time then."

Ellie reached down and carefully picked the boy up with her trunk as she moved back to her sleeping spot and sat down. She then placed the boy beside her as she propped him up against her side so he sat comfortably. Ellie gestured Peaches over and Peaches obeyed her mother as she sat down at the boy's side and her trunk lay over the boy's lap.

"At least now he can stay warm and comfortable while the boys tell their story." Ellie said as Crash and Eddie came over and looked at the boy.

"We should paint his face!" Eddie suggested, "Berry juice would be perfect."

"Yeah!" Crash agreed, "Great idea, Eddie!"

The two possums high fived each other and Manny reached his trunk out and grabbed the two possums and brought them up to look them in the eyes.

"Nobody is putting anything on his face!" Manny said, "You will leave the kid alone, got it?"

Crash and Eddie silently gulped as they nodded and Manny set them down and the two possums scurried up to their tree branch and remained there. Manny gave them one last look before moving to sit down in front of his wife and Diego made himself comfortable not too far away from them and Sid remained standing next to Diego.

"So" Ellie said, "Are you going to tell us how you know this boy or what?"

Manny sighed, "Okay, It all started with this yearly migration two years before Peaches was born…"

So Manny, Diego, and Sid began telling their story that started it all sixteen years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**I do not own 'Ice age'. I only own the characters you don't recognize from the movies.**_

"… The last time we saw him was leaving with his father back to their village." Manny finished. It had taken hours for Manny, Diego, and Sid to tell their story about how they met 'Pinky' and the journey that returned him to his father. The boy was still unconscious as he lay against Ellie's side with Peaches next to him and her trunk was draped over his lap. Now that the story was over, Diego stood as he stretched his stiff muscles.

"Well, now that everyone's on the same time line" Diego said, "I'm going to go hunt."

"Go get em', tiger! Hunt them down!" Sid joked and Diego turned and gave Sid a deathly look.

"If you ever say that again, I'll hunt you down!"

Sid gulped, "I'll uh… just go get some berries for breakfast." Sid said as he rushed out of the cave and Crash and Eddie followed him, laughing at Diego's small prank.

Manny chuckled, "that never gets old." he said as he stood, "I'm going to go get a drink from the river, are you going to be okay?"

"We'll be fine, Manny." Ellie replied and Peaches agreed with her. Manny nodded as he walked out of the cave towards the river for a drink. Diego followed suit as he walked out of the cave to go hunt for breakfast.

Peaches turned to her mother, "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie." Ellie replied.

"How do we know if he'll even remember dad… or even Diego and Sid?"

"I don't know, baby. We'll just have to wait and see I guess."

Peaches nodded as Ellie looked down at the young teen and she reached out with her trunk to gently move a strand of hair from the boy's face. Diego soon returned from his hunt with Sid and the two possums following behind as they brought in a basket made of leaves that was filled with berries. Diego decided to take a 'cat nap' as he settled down not too far away from Ellie and Peaches while Sid and the two possums entertained themselves by throwing berries at each other as they dodged them and it was then that the boy began to wake.

Roshan's head hurt, that was the first thing he was aware of. The second thing he was then aware of was that he was leaning up against something really soft and warm but at the moment he couldn't exactly make out what it was. Roshan's eyes just barely opened as he brought his hand up to his head and quietly groaned.

"Mom, he's waking up!" a female voice said.

Roshan had to take a few moments to let his eyes adjust and his mind to completely wake up as he opened his eyes fully. Roshan then realized that he was in some sort of cave and he could see that it was now sunny outside. Roshan turned and froze when he suddenly saw a young mammoth's face as the mammoth sat beside him with its trunk draped over his lap. Roshan then looked in the other direction and saw another mammoth looking at him but this one was a full grown female adult and it was then that Roshan realized that he had been leaning up against a mammoth.

"It's about time you woke up." The adult female mammoth said making Roshan freeze. The mammoth actually spoke! Roshan leaped from his spot against the mammoth and staggered a few steps back and stopped as he stared at the two mammoths.

"Y-you just spoke" Roshan stuttered, "A m-mammoth just-"

Roshan then spotted a sloth and two possums as the two possums scurried up and sat on the adult mammoth's trunks and the sloth seemed to smile at him which creeped Roshan out even more.

"He's alive!" the sloth cheered, "Pinky's back!"

Roshan began shaking his head in disbelief as he breathed heavily, "N-no, no, no. This isn't right! Animals c-can't talk!"

"Please, just calm down." The adult Mammoth said as she began to stand and Roshan began stepping back again but was stopped when he suddenly tripped and fell backwards landing on the cave floor and Roshan heard an annoyed growl.

"Hey! Watch were you're going, will you?" a saber toothed tiger growled as it had been the tiger that Roshan had tripped over and Roshan scrambled to his feet and ran for the cave entrance. Unfortunately, Roshan didn't even make it out of the cave when another adult mammoth, a male, suddenly appeared as Roshan practically almost ran into him if the mammoth hadn't grabbed Roshan with his trunk.

"Whoa, slow down there, buddy." the male mammoth said, "What's going on?"

Roshan at first struggled to get away but soon gave up as the mammoth kept a strong hold on him as Roshan hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"This can't be happening" Roshan said, "I have to be dreaming! Animals don't… _can't_ talk."

"We're talking now aren't we?" Roshan heard the saber say.

"Diego" the adult female mammoth warned before softly saying to Roshan, "Honey, just calm down, take a few deep breaths. We're not going to hurt you."

Roshan was quiet as he did as the female mammoth said and took a few quiet deep breaths as the female mammoth calmly instructed the male mammoth to let Roshan go. Roshan felt the mammoth's trunk slowly release him as Roshan lowered himself down to his knees as he kept his head down but allowed himself to open his eyes again as he took all of this in. Roshan heard the heavy footsteps of the mammoth as he moved away from Roshan and the adult female mammoth walked up to him, placing her trunk under his chin as she tilted his head up to look at her.

"See?" the adult female mammoth said, "We just want to help."

Roshan finally calmed as the female mammoth's trunk moved from under his chin and stroked his hair 'caring mother-like' briefly before letting it drop back down in front of her.

"I… still don't understand how you can all talk." Roshan said as he stood.

The sloth shrugged, "humans don't usually understand us… but I could get used to this."

The adult female mammoth rolled her eyes, "Maybe we should start with names first" she turned to Roshan and pointed out the others as she named them, "My name is Ellie, my husband is Manny, and our daughter Peaches."

"Nice to meet you." Peaches said as she slightly waved.

"Uh, hi" Roshan replied, "My name is Roshan."

"Roshan?" the sloth said, "I like 'Pinky' better."

"Huh?"

"We'll explain later" Manny said, "It's a long story."

The two possums scurried up to Roshan as they stood in front of him.

"I'm Crash and he's Eddie." Crash said.

"And I'm Eddie and he's Crash" Eddie repeated.

"Um… okay." Roshan said and the two possums high fived and returned to sitting on Ellie's tusks and the saber snickered.

"Name's Diego" the saber said, "Bet you don't remember me, do you?"

"… No… I don't."

"Figured."

Roshan was once again confused as he looked at Ellie and Manny but they both just gave him a look indicating not to worry about it. The sloth was the last to introduce himself as he walked up towards Roshan.

"Sid the sloth, at your service!" the sloth said as he attempted to salute but accidentally poked himself in the eye instead and he slightly yelped as Roshan stifled a laugh.

"Right" Ellie said, "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"What business?" Roshan asked.

"You need to tell us why you were unconscious in the woods." Peaches answered, "It was me and Diego who found you in the first place."

"I'm sure you don't want to hear it."

"Uh, yeah we do… well I do anyways."

"We do too!" Crash and Eddie said at the same time.

"I think we are all a little interested" Manny said, "You were found unconscious in the middle of the woods, something happened and we want to know what it was."

Roshan sighed, "Okay… our village was attacked by another tribe and they were dangerous. Many of us younger members of our tribe, including me, tried to escape into the mountains but I got turned around trying to rescue one of our elders and ended up going into the woods instead. I couldn't go back because the enemy was after me so I kept running until I didn't hear their war cries anymore. By that time, I was so deep into the woods I had no idea which way to go back so I just kept going. The last thing I remember is tripping on a tree root and falling down the hill."

Everyone was silent for a few moments as Roshan finished telling his story and then Peaches spoke.

"Sorry, Roshan" she said, "It must have been hard."

"It's okay."

Manny walked up to Roshan, "You can stay with us if you want." he offered.

"That's very kind of you but I don't want to get in your way-"

"Nonsense" Ellie, "If you need a place to stay, then you can stay with us."

"But I really should get back to-"

"Honey, look at yourself, you just escaped from your village attack, was found unconscious in the woods not too long ago, have no idea where you're going and you're incredibly filthy from your fall. I bet you haven't even taken the time to eat anything yet, have you?"

Roshan thought about what Ellie had said and she was right. It was then that Roshan realized how hungry he was, the last time he ate was yesterday after he got back from his failed hunt. Peaches headed over to Sid and the possums' leaf basket and she pulled out an apple.

"Sid and the possums thought that you would be hungry so they found a few apples for you." Peaches said as she tossed the apple to Roshan and he caught it in his hands.

"Um, thanks" Roshan replied, "So, I guess now that I'm going to be staying here for awhile, I have one last question."

"Ask away, Pinky!" Sid said.

"First of all, stop calling me 'Pinky', my name is Roshan. Second, I feel like I know a few of you but that can't be possible."

"So you do remember." Diego said and Roshan looked at him.

"I didn't say I remembered anything, I said that I felt like I knew you but that's impossible because I've never known any animals in my life except for the dogs in our village. I mean, I used to have dreams about a few animals and they talked to me but those were just dreams, nothing real… Right?"

Manny, Diego, and Sid all glanced at each other before Manny spoke, "What exactly did you see in your dreams?" Manny asked.

"Well… I remember there was a mammoth, a sloth, and a tiger… just like the three of you."

"What did you do in those dreams, Roshan?"

"I don't know, um… I think there was something with these birds and the three animals were trying to get a watermelon or something. There was some other stuff too but I don't remember much of it anymore."

Manny, Diego, and Sid glanced at each other again as if they were trying to decide on what to do and Roshan looked at each of them trying to decipher what was going on.

It was Diego who spoke first, "Listen kid, those dreams of yours weren't dreams. Those were memories."

"But then, that would mean…" Roshan began but he just couldn't continue.

"It means that the three animals you saw in your 'dreams' was us."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**I do not own 'Ice Age'. I only own the characters you don't recognize from the movies.**_

"I… I don't understand" Roshan stuttered, "I mean, I-"

"Think about it, kid" Diego said, "Think hard. You knew us when you were a baby and have always known us! You just refused to believe it, didn't you?"

"Diego, stop." Ellie said but Diego didn't seem to hear her.

"After all we did for you; you decide not to believe it even happened!"

"I'm sorry!" Roshan cried, "What do you want from me? I was just a baby, how do you expect me to remember all that had happened back then?"

"Alright, that's enough!" Manny practically shouted, stomping his foot as he stepped in between Roshan and Diego. "Both of you calm down. Especially you, Diego, it's not his fault."

Diego quietly growled under his breath but backed off as Roshan stood unmoving, not sure whether he should say something or just remain silent. Manny gave Diego a look and Diego growled one last time before turning as he walked out of the cave and ran into the woods and Manny sighed.

"I'll talk to him as soon as I find him." Manny said as he began heading for the cave entrance hoping to catch up to Diego. As Manny left the cave, Roshan still hadn't moved from where he was standing as he slightly looked down and no one knew what to say or do about the argument between the boy and the tiger.

Finally, Roshan spoke, "I-I'm sorry, I… I need some air, excuse me." he said as he turned and walked out of the cave and the others watched him go. Roshan headed straight forward for a few moments before stopping near the edge of the creek that was near the cave as he brought his hand up to his head and rubbed his forehead.

_I can't believe this is happening to me! _Roshan thought as he began to pace back and forth. _Why didn't father tell me anything? Or Emele? Somebody had to know something!_

Roshan then stopped pacing as he began to remember Emele. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small container that Emele had given him during the attack. There was still about half of the mysterious liquid in the small container as Roshan turned the container over in his hand. Why did Emele give this to him? What was it for anyways? Roshan thought about what Emele had said about the mysterious liquid.

_It will last you so long as you remain in the wilderness _she had said.

What was that supposed to mean? Emele was very handy with her remedies and herbs but this one was by far the strangest Roshan had ever come across. Whatever it was, Roshan knew that Emele must have known something that gave her the reason to give the mysterious liquid to him and it obviously had something to do with Roshan suddenly being able to understand animals all of a sudden.

Roshan sighed as he returned the small container to his pocket and kneeled down by the creeks edge. He looked at his reflection in the water and found that he was in fact extremely filthy from falling down that hill. His face was practically half covered with dirt and there was a small twig stuck in his tangled mess of hair. Roshan reached up and pulled the twig out of his hair and he then realized that a few corners of his clothes were torn as well. Roshan sighed as he put both of his hands into the water, filling them as Roshan brought his hands up to his face and washed all of the dirt off. With that done, Roshan dried his face with his sleeve as he stood back up. Roshan heard someone behind him and he turned to see Peaches as she walked up to stand next to him.

"Hey" Peaches said, "Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah" Roshan answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look a lot like it."

"No really, I'm fine." Peaches gave Roshan a look and Roshan sighed, "I don't know anymore. It's just… I don't know."

Peaches nodded in understanding, "its okay, I'm sure Diego didn't mean anything he said."

"Thanks, but it's not really that I'm concerned about. I just never expected to think that almost all of those dreams were real… why didn't my father tell me anything? He must have known something about this."

"I'm sure he must have had his reasons. It's not every day when a human gets to be with a herd of animals like us."

Roshan nodded, "Maybe, but it still doesn't make a lot of sense."

"At least you know something now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

There was a silence between the two as Roshan took a small deep breath and moved to sit on the ground as he pressed his back against a tree. Peaches sat down as well as she sat next to Roshan as he looked out at the view of the creek.

"How did you all end up together like this?" Roshan suddenly asked as he turned to Peaches.

"What do you mean?" Peaches said.

"I mean, how did you and your parents end up being together with a sloth, possums, and a tiger? A lot of people would think that would be a little odd."

Peaches thought for a moment, "I don't know the whole thing but my mom met my dad when he already knew Diego and Sid and Crash and Eddie are my mom's brothers… somehow. I never really understood that part."

"So, you just all ended up living with each other in the end?"

"Pretty much."

Roshan nodded in understanding as he returned his gaze to the view of the creek.

Meanwhile in the woods, Manny walked through the woods looking for Diego hoping to catch up to him and talk to him about the small argument he had with Roshan.

"Diego?" Manny called, "Diego! Where are you?"

Manny eventually found him sitting near a cliff's edge staring out at the view in front of him and Manny sighed as he walked up to him.

"Hey" Manny said, "nice view?"

Diego sighed, "what do you want, Manny?" he asked.

"I want to know what that was back there. You know better than any of us that the kid wouldn't remember much let alone getting the chance to even see him again."

"I just hoped that he would have remembered something about us. I mean, c'mon Manny, the kid thought all of the things we did for him were dreams."

"What do you expect from a baby, Diego? Do you even remember anything that happened when you were a little cub?"

Diego thought for a moment and then realized that Manny was right, "No, not really… I guess I gave the kid a pretty hard time about all of this, huh?"

"A little. But you're not the only one who wanted him to remember, all three of us did. You just expressed it the most."

Diego nodded as he turned to Manny, "I guess I owe the kid an apology."

Manny nodded as Diego stood and the two headed back to their cave. When they returned, they found Roshan and Peaches both sitting by the edge of the creek and they turned and spotted Manny and Diego. Roshan and Peaches stood as Manny and Diego made their way over to them.

"Roshan" Manny said, "I think Diego would like to say something to you."

Roshan nodded and Manny indicated for Peaches to come with him and Peaches looked at Roshan once more before following her father back to the cave. When they made it back to the cave, Diego finally spoke.

"I'm, uh, sorry for blowing up at you earlier" Diego said, "I guess I just got my hopes up thinking that you would remember us more clearly than I thought."

Roshan nodded, "I understand, and… I'm sorry for getting mad too."

Diego slightly smiled, "What do you say we just start over, huh?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Diego lifted his paw and held it out to Roshan and Roshan hesitated for a short moment before holding out his hand and shaking Diego's paw. The two let their hand and paw drop as they smiled at each other and headed back to the cave. The two walked inside to find the others seated inside as Crash and Eddie threw an occasional berry at Sid making him look around for the berry-throwing culprit. Manny and Ellie were seated on one side of the cave talking as Peaches walked up to Roshan and Diego. Diego moved to sit near Manny and Ellie as Peaches spoke.

"So… is everything okay?" Peaches asked.

"Yeah" Roshan replied, "Everything's fine."

"C'mon, we got berries and apples to eat."

Roshan smiled as Peaches led him over to the leaf basket full of berries and apples. Roshan picked up an apple as he and Peaches sat down and Roshan took a bite out of the apple. The rest of the day went on casually as Crash and Eddie continued to prank Sid any way they could, making the others laugh. By the end of the day, it was beginning to get dark out and everyone was beginning to get comfortable for sleep. Roshan had found where his belongings were placed as he pulled the fur cloak from inside his bag and gathered up the rest in the bag to use as a pillow. As the night drew darker, it proved to be a slightly cold night as Manny and Ellie settled themselves close to each other with Crash and Eddie sleeping on Ellie's trunks. Peaches and Roshan ended up sleeping next to each other as Roshan lay on the cave floor with his bag under his head and his fur cloak pulled over him. Ellie smiled as she looked at Peaches and Roshan and Manny followed her gaze.

"What?" Manny asked.

"Just look at them" Ellie replied, "She's growing up so fast and I don't know how it must be for you to see Roshan again."

"It's amazing having him back with us and he's growing up pretty fast too."

Ellie quietly laughed, "Let's get some sleep, they'll both still be there in the morning."

Manny nodded and the two settled down as they closed their eyes and everyone in the cave was soon fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**I do not own 'Ice Age'. I only own the characters you don't recognize from the movies.**_

The next morning, Roshan was the first to wake as he opened his eyes and slightly sat up as he looked around. At first he almost forgot where he was but he quickly remembered the events that occurred yesterday and he quietly sighted as he ran a tired hand through his tangled hair. Everyone else was still asleep as Roshan was used to having to get up early because that's when village duties would start. Even though there didn't seem to be any duties to be done out here, Roshan decided to get up nonetheless as he quietly moved from his sleeping spot and placed his cloak back inside his bag. Roshan looked out the cave entrance and found that it was yet another sunny day and he smiled as he grabbed his spear and headed outside towards the creek.

The sun was just beginning to creep over the trees as it beamed at him through the tree branches and Roshan stopped by the edge of the creek as he reached his free hand into the water for a refreshing morning drink. With that done, Roshan dried his face with his sleeve and stood as he removed his first outer layer shirt and a thin fur vest remained on him with his pants and boots as he stepped into the creek hoping to catch a few fish for breakfast or something. Roshan didn't mind having to eat berries and apples but it was good to get some protein in once in awhile. Roshan stepped deeper into the water until it was about almost mid-calf deep and he stood almost unmoving with his spear angled towards the water and he waited and watched for the perfect moment.

After a few moments, an unsuspecting fish swam close to Roshan's feet and when it came close enough, Roshan quickly jabbed the spear into the water and stabbed the fish. Roshan lifted his spear out of the water with the fish now unmoving at the end of his spear as he grabbed hold of the fish's tail and pulled it off of the spear, tossing it to the side on the creek's edge.

Back in the cave, everyone else was just beginning to wake as Diego and Manny woke first and Diego yawned as he stood and stretched.

"Morning, Diego." Manny said as he stood.

"Morning, Manny" Diego replied and he looked over to where Peaches and Roshan would be sleeping but only saw Peaches as Roshan was nowhere in sight. "Where's Roshan?"

Now it was Manny's turn to look as he followed Diego's gaze, "I don't know. Do you think he left?"

"I doubt it, his things are still here. The only thing missing is his spear."

"He couldn't have gone far then."

"I'll go look for him, I need to go out and hunt anyways."

Manny nodded as Diego headed out of the cave to search for Roshan. He stepped out of the cave and then realized that he didn't have to look far when he spotted Roshan mid-calf deep into the creek with his spear in hand and angled towards the water. The boy was almost unmoving as he scanned the water waiting for the right time. Diego walked up to the edge of the creek as he sat down and he spotted two other fish on the bank that Roshan had already caught and at that point, Roshan turned and spotted Diego.

"Oh, hey Diego" Roshan said, "What are you doing?"

"I _was_ looking for you" Diego answered, "Manny and I thought you might have run off on us."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know."

Roshan shrugged as he resumed to his fishing and Diego watched as the boy moved silently through the water and then stopped and waited. After a few moments, the right time suddenly came as Roshan quickly jabbed his spear into the water and pulled up a fish, now dead, another short moment later.

"You ever tasted a fish, Diego?" Roshan asked as he took hold of the fish at the end of his spear and pulled it off.

"No" Diego answered, "I don't do water, therefore I don't fish"

"C'mon, try it you might like it."

Roshan tossed the fish to Diego and it landed right in front of the saber. _Might as well _Diego thought, _it's free food after all._

Diego sniffed the fish in front of him for a short moment before taking a bite out of the fish.

"Hey, that is good." Diego said as he took another bite out of the fish and Roshan smiled.

"You might like yours raw but I prefer to have them cooked" Roshan said, "and that's even better."

"You willing to share?"

Roshan laughed, "Sure."

Diego took another bite out of the fish as Roshan resumed to doing his own fishing. After some time, Roshan finally stepped out of the creek with four fish lying on the bank and bits of one fish skeleton from the fish Diego had eaten. Roshan set down his spear as he grabbed his shirt and put it back on and he picked up his spear as he headed back to the cave to retrieve his bag. When Roshan reached the cave, he found that everyone else was finally awake and many turned to Roshan.

"Hey, where were you this morning?" Manny asked.

"I was fishing" Roshan answered as he set down his spear by his bow and arrows and grabbed his bag. "I just needed a few of my tools so I can have breakfast."

Manny nodded as Roshan slung his shoulder bag over his shoulder and headed back outside to where the four dead fish were waiting to be cleaned. Roshan sat down near Diego as he dug into his bag for his knife and he picked up one of the dead fish and began cleaning it as Diego watched him.

"You've become quite the grown man since the last time we saw you." Diego said and Roshan smiled as he continued to clean the fish.

"Thanks" Roshan replied, "Now that I know those 'dreams' were real, I never really realized how much you did for me… thanks for that."

"No problem, kid."

Roshan soon had all four fish cleaned as he and Diego moved closer to the cave and Roshan made up a small cooking fire to cook a fish on for breakfast with Diego sitting near him a few feet away. Everyone else began to come out of the cave to enjoy the day as Crash and Eddie climbed into the trees and began chasing each other while Peaches headed over to the creek for a drink. Manny and Ellie weren't too far away as they grazed on grass patches and the occasional leaves on the tree branches. Sid soon came out of the cave and stopped when he spotted Roshan's small cooking fire.

"Hey whatcha doing there, Pinky?" Sid asked as he walked over to them.

"Okay Sid, enough with the 'Pinky' name" Roshan said, "I'm not very fond of it."

"Why not? I like it."

"Sid" Diego said, "Think about it, would you rather have Roshan not hunt you or would you rather be hunted and eaten by little 'Pinky' and his human friends?"

Sid thought for a second and then his face turned to slight fear, "Roshan it is then." he said and Roshan quietly snickered as he returned to cooking the fish. "So what are you doing exactly?"

"I'm cooking my breakfast; it's how humans sometimes like their food."

"Ah, good times. I remember when I first started a fire; I was so appreciated for my work I was known as 'Lord of the Flame'!"

As Sid said this, he did dramatic arm movements and moved around the fire until his rear was close to the fire and the tip of Sid's tail began to smoke.

"Uh, Sid?" Roshan said, "You should probably move away from the fire."

"Why?" Sid asked.

Diego answered for him, "Lord of the Flame… Your tail's on fire."

Sid looked behind him and sure enough his tail was slightly smoking with a small flame on the end and Sid screeched as he ran around arms flailing in the air hoping that the fire would eventually go out. This got the attention of everybody else as Manny casually walked over, grabbed hold of Sid with his trunk, and tossed him towards the creek. Peaches moved out of the way just in time before Sid landed in the creek with a splash and the fire on his tail slightly sizzled as it was doused.

"Ahhh" Sid breathed as he finally calmed, "thanks, Manny!"

"The things I do for him and he still doesn't learn." Manny muttered and Roshan smiled in amusement.

Peaches reached her trunk out as she picked up the now drenched sloth and she plopped Sid down on the ground. Sid thanked her as he stood and shook himself splattering water everywhere and on everyone near him and Peaches backed up so as not to get splashed by Sid's shaking. When Sid finally stopped shaking, he was dry once again but his fur was now puffed up like a fuzzy ball and Roshan couldn't help himself as he, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Peaches burst out laughing at the sight of Sid.

"This isn't funny, you know!" Sid said as he attempted to walk but ended up waddling from side to side.

"Sorry, Sid" Peaches said as she continued to laugh, "You just look so… funny."

"I ain't making fun of any of you guys."

"You're just too easy to make fun of, Sid." Diego stated and Sid attempted to flatten his puffed up fur.

While Sid did that, Roshan's fish was finally fully cooked as he took it off of the fire and placed it on a flat rock which he used as a 'plate'. Roshan ripped the pieces of fish into chunks so that it was easier for him to eat and he let the fire slowly die down as he began to eat the chunks of cooked fish. Sid was finally able to flatten all of his puffed up fur and he sighed in relief but then cringed as a pinecone dropped from the tree branches, courtesy of Crash and Eddie, as it bounced off of Sid's head and Crash and Eddied laughed as they took off through the tree branches once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**I do not own 'Ice Age'. I only own the characters you don't recognize from the movies.**_

As the day progressed, everyone seemed to be in a relaxed mood as the day went by as any casual day in the wilderness. Roshan was seated near the creek with his back against a tree as he was sharpening a few tips of his arrows and it was then that he looked up and spotted Peaches making her way over to him.

"Hey" Peaches said.

"Hey" Roshan replied.

"I was just about to go for a walk around the woods, want to come?"

"Sure, I've been sitting around for too long anyways."

Peaches nodded as Roshan stood and he strapped his bow and arrows to his back before following Peaches towards the woods for a casual walk. It was silent between the two for awhile as they walked through the woods and a few birds chirped in the distance as they walked.

"So, how do you like it out here so far?" Peaches asked and Roshan turned to her.

"I guess it's not that bad" Roshan answered, "I mean, I didn't mean to say it was ever bad in the first place I just meant-"

Peaches laughed a little, "Yeah, I get it." she said.

"Although I still wonder about the others I was supposed to meet up with and where they are right now."

"Where were you supposed to meet them?"

"In the mountains about half way to glacier pass from our village. I'm probably hundreds of miles away from there now."

Roshan jumped up onto a large fallen log and he spread his arms out to the side to balance himself as he attempted to walk across it.

"What if you could still meet up with them?" Peaches suggested.

"I don't know" Roshan replied, "They probably won't be there anymore, they probably think I didn't make it out."

"How do you know that if you don't go and see for yourself?"

"What?" Roshan almost turned around so fast he almost fell off of the log if Peaches hadn't caught him and pushed him back up with her trunk and he regained his footing and he stood on the log facing Peaches. "Thanks."

"No problem." Peaches replied, "Well? What do you say? You up for it?"

"I'm not to sure, I mean I can't just up and go wandering the wilderness by myself hoping to make it near to glacier pass."

"Of course not! You think I'm just going to suggest it and not go with you?"

"What? But you've got your family and I can tell you right now your parents aren't going to let you go… let alone let me even go!"

"What if we talk to them and convince them to let us go? C'mon, what's going to happen to us if we're just heading to glacier pass?"

"I can think of a few things."

"C'mon, let's go!"

Peaches turned and began heading back towards the rest of the herd and Roshan groaned as he jumped down from the log and he jogged to catch up to Peaches. They soon made it back to the others and saw that Manny and Ellie were near the entrance of the cave talking with Diego while the possums continued to prank Sid as much as possible. Peaches instantly headed over to her parents with Roshan following reluctantly behind.

"Mom, Dad, Roshan and I would like to ask you something." Peaches said and Manny looked at Roshan and his daughter.

Roshan spoke up, "Actually, it's just Peaches who wants to ask you something." he said.

"Well what is it?" Manny asked.

"Roshan and I want to go up near glacier pass to see if his other tribe members are there." Peaches said.

"No, absolutely not!"

"But, dad-"

"It's too dangerous! Plus I thought we were done with all of this adventure stuff."

"But Roshan can't go by himself-"

"Who says he's going anywhere by himself? The only way he's going to go anywhere is with all of us."

Ellie decided to cut in, "Manny, settle down. Don't you think Roshan should have a say in what he wants to do?"

Roshan, caught completely off guard, stared at Ellie and Manny, "Uh… do I?" he asked.

"Of course you do. It's your choice whether you want to stay or not."

"Well, I… I mean… it would be nice to stay but… I guess I would just like to know if the other members of my tribe are alright. All I know is that we were all supposed to meet half way to glacier pass from our village, I don't know how many of them made it out."

"C'mon Manny, we haven't had an adventure like this since Peaches was born. We could use a little excitement."

"Who said 'excitement'?" Sid asked as he joined the rest of the group with Crash and Eddie following behind him.

"I did" Ellie replied, "Peaches and Roshan want to travel near glacier pass to find the rest of Roshan's tribe."

"Sounds like fun!" Crash said.

"I'm in!" Eddie added and the two possums scurried up to sit on Ellie's tusks.

"Uh, Ellie" Diego said, "I don't think we should go through with this."

"Why not, Diego?" Ellie asked.

Diego briefly glanced at Manny and Manny glanced back, both of them knowing what kind of dangers lurked around glacier pass.

Ellie sighed, "Well if you two can't come up with a good explanation not to go, then I say we're going."

"Ellie, we can't just-" Manny tried to argue but Ellie wouldn't hear it.

"We're going and that's that, we'll leave tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Thanks so much, mom!" Peaches squealed as she wrapped her trunk around her mother's neck in a hug and Ellie returned the gesture. The two released each other as Ellie turned to Roshan.

"But it is still up to Roshan if we should go or not" Ellie said, "Do you still want to go?"

"Well… yes, I guess" Roshan replied, "But I just don't like the idea of you guys endangering yourselves just for me."

"If you go, then we all go" Manny said, "Because that's what you do in a herd, you stick together no matter what."

Roshan lightly smiled and with the arrangements finally settled, everyone began heading into the cave as the day began to turn into night. Manny and Ellie seated themselves in their usual spot as Crash and Eddie climbed up to their tree branch and hung upside down from their tails. Sid plopped down on his tree stump very ungracefully as he began to shift around attempting to get comfortable while Peaches seated herself in her usual spot with Roshan setting up his fur cloak nearby. Diego stood near the entrance of the cave for a few moments as he looked out side and he glanced up at the sky for a brief moment before turning back to the rest of the herd.

"It's going to be a cold one tonight, gang" Diego said and almost right after he said that, a small cold breeze blew into the cave and Roshan slightly shivered as he grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around himself to stay warm. Crash and Eddie's bodies practically tilted to the side at the force of the breeze and they both shivered as they scurried down from their tree branch and onto Ellie's thick, warm fur and they decided to remain there.

"Hey, Roshan" Peaches said and Roshan turned to her, "how warm is that cloak of yours?"

"Um, I don't know" Roshan replied, "It should be enough for tonight though. It can't be _that_ cold out." Once again, another small cold breeze blew into the cave making Roshan slightly shiver again although his cloak was around him. That was _supposed_ to be keeping him warm. "Okay, never mind."

Peaches stifled a laugh, "C'mere." she said.

Roshan quietly sighed as he stood and made his way closer to Peaches and sat down by her head. Peaches reached out as she wrapped her trunk around him, pulling him closer so that Roshan was able to lean against her and still be wrapped up in her trunk.

"Thanks" Roshan said, "I guess I need a better cloak."

"It helps when you have thick fur like mine." Peaches joked and Roshan smiled as he nodded.

"Goodnight, Peaches."

"Goodnight, Roshan."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**I do not own 'Ice Age'. I only own the characters you don't recognize from the movies.**_

As everyone slept soundly, Diego woke in the middle of the night to the sound of wolves barking and howling far in the distance but it was enough to wake Diego as he raised his head and listened carefully to the sounds outside of the cave. The barking and howling began to get slightly louder as they neared and Diego sprung from his spot as he began to wake the others.

"Manny, Ellie! Wake up!" Diego said and the two mammoths slowly began to wake.

"Diego" Manny managed to say as he was still very sleepy, "I don't care if you are a saber, I'll pummel you if you don't let us sleep!"

"Sure, you can do that after we get out of here!"

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked, "It's the middle of the night."

"Doesn't matter, unless you prefer to get attacked by a pack of wolves. I may be a saber but I can't take on a whole pack of wolves by myself"

That jolted the two mammoths fully awake as Ellie stood, rousing Crash and Eddie from their sleep. At first the two possums began to argue but as soon as Ellie quickly filled them in, they kept their mouths shut. Manny headed over to Peaches and Roshan as he began lightly shaking Peaches awake and her eyes fluttered open.

"Dad" Peaches complained, "What are you doing?"

"Get up" Manny instructed, "A pack of wolves is nearing, we need to leave. Now."

That made Peaches fully awake as she looked down at Roshan and she began to wake him up and Roshan groaned in protest but Peaches wouldn't have that as she fully woke Roshan and he sat up. "Hey, what's going on?" Roshan asked and Manny quickly filled him in making him fully awake as he stood and moved to gather his things. Diego headed over to Sid who was still asleep and snoring on his tree stump and Diego growled in annoyance as he shoved Sid off of the tree stump waking the sloth.

"Argh!" Sid complained, "You have a bad habit off doing that don't you?" Diego silenced him as he quickly filled Sid in on the situation and Sid quickly stood as he made his way to the cave entrance. "I don't know about you guys but I'm outta here!"

The others soon followed as Roshan slung his shoulder bag over his shoulder and strapped his bow and arrows to his back. But they didn't even make it outside when Sid suddenly screamed as he ran back into the cave and latched onto Manny's leg in fear.

"You didn't tell me they were right outside!" Sid cried, "I am not going to be wolf chow!"

"Oh no" Diego said and he turned to Manny, "Manny, take the others to a safer distance I'll distract them."

Manny reluctantly nodded knowing that Diego was taking a huge risk as he shook Sid off of his leg and Peaches picked him up as she placed him on her back and Manny wrapped his trunk around Roshan, lifting the boy up and placing him on his back. Diego dashed out of the cave to create the distraction as Manny quickly led everyone out of the cave as they all ran in the opposite direction and Roshan held onto a few clumps of Manny's fur to hang on. Roshan could hear the barking and howling coming from the wolves and he suddenly heard Diego's fierce roar and he looked back just in time to see Diego swat away one wolf as another prepared to pounce on him. From where Roshan could see, he spotted seven wolves in total and he knew Diego couldn't handle all of them on his own. Gathering all of his bravery and strength together, Roshan turned as he slid off of Manny's back and prepared his bow and arrow as he ran back towards Diego.

"Roshan!" Manny called as he stopped and began to catch on to what Roshan was about to do. "Don't do it! It's too dangerous!"

"Diego needs help!" Roshan called back, "I won't leave him!"

Roshan continued to run towards the Diego and he only stopped a short distance away as he loaded his bow with his sharpest arrow and aimed at the wolf closest to Diego as it prepared to take a bite out of the saber. Roshan let the arrow go as it soared straight at the wolf and the arrow scratched its shoulder and the wolf yelped in pain making Diego look up and spot Roshan as the boy loaded another arrow into his bow.

"Diego, look out!" Roshan cried making Diego turn as another wolf charged at him and Diego growled as he tackled the wolf.

Roshan shot the arrow at another wolf preparing to finish Diego off but the arrow missed as the wolf turned and growled at Roshan. The wolf began to charge at Roshan as the boy quickly tried to prepare his bow with another arrow but he wasn't fast enough as the wolf charged and pushed him to the ground making the boy yelp as his body made harsh contact with the ground. The wolf moved to pounce on Roshan to finish him off but a blur of orange slammed into the wolf knocking it over as Diego slashed at the wolf finishing it off instead and Diego quickly turned to Roshan.

"What are you doing here?" Diego demanded and Roshan quickly stood as he grabbed his bow and loaded it with another arrow.

"What do you think?" Roshan answered, "I'm helping you."

"Roshan, you have to get out of here. These aren't ordinary wolves."

Just after he said that, the two suddenly heard faint war cries being called out not too far in the distance and Roshan's heart almost stopped in his chest.

"Oh no, not them." Roshan said and Diego growled as the five remaining wolves began to corner the two of them and Roshan held his bow at the ready.

Two humans from the enemy tribe appeared out of the woods some distance away as one pointed at Roshan and shouted at the other one. A third human appeared with a fire lit arrow in his bow as he aimed and shot the arrow towards Roshan. But Roshan was quick as he ducked making the arrow miss and instead hit a tree as the tree began to burn.

"Roshan, run!" Diego frantically instructed.

Roshan reluctantly did as he was told and as he ran he quickly glanced over his shoulder and spotted Diego running not too far behind him as the fire began to spread to more trees. The wolves barked and howled as they attempted to go after the boy and the saber but the fire prevented them from getting anywhere near them. Roshan began to cough from the smoke that the fire was creating and he began to feel slightly dizzy but he forced himself to keep going as he covered his nose and mouth with his shirt. Roshan began to slightly slow as he attempted to continue running and he almost didn't spot Diego run up beside him as the boy coughed.

"C'mon kid, stay with me" Diego urged as the smoke didn't get to him as much as it did to Roshan, "We have to get out of here!"

"I-I'm… coming" Roshan managed to gasp out but the smoke began to be too much for him.

Diego finally managed to get Roshan to hold onto a handful of Diego's fur as Diego quickly began leading Roshan out of the chaos. Diego rushed through the burning trees dodging the fire as he tried to find a clear path to escape. They finally made it to the others who were anxiously waiting at the edge of the forest when Diego appeared with Roshan in tow.

"Roshan! Diego!" Ellie cried, "Thank goodness you're alright!"

Roshan couldn't answer as he coughed once more and almost fell over if Diego hadn't been there to hold him up.

"Quick, somebody take him before he passes out." Diego said and Manny quickly stepped forward as he wrapped his trunk around Roshan and lifted him up as Roshan coughed again.

"Let's get out of here." Manny said as he placed Roshan on his back and the boy lay on Manny's back exhausted as the group began heading away from the woods and the fire began to slowly die down.

After some time, the group was finally far enough away that they could just barely see the smoke that rose from the burning woods. Now that they were out of the woods, they were mostly in the open with a few mountains and cliffs in the area. A few patches of snow were visible on the mountain tops and it was slowly working its way down as the winter months were approaching. The group soon stopped near a cliff's edge which would block any wind that would blow and a small stream flowed nearby as everyone stopped to rest. Ellie came to stand beside Manny as she turned to Roshan still lying on the mammoth's back.

"Are you alright, Roshan?" Ellie asked and Roshan just managed to nod.

"I-I'm fine" Roshan replied a little weakly, "Just… inhaled a little smoke is all, I can handle it."

"Let's get you some water and then we can all rest for the night."

Roshan didn't bother to argue as he was lifted off of Manny's back by Ellie and carefully placed on the ground as Ellie sat down and Roshan leaned back against her weakly. Sid and the possums managed to find a small wood container in Roshan's bag as they headed to the creek to gather some water and Diego headed over to Roshan as he stood next to him.

"Why did you come back for me?" Diego asked, "You could have been killed."

"You would have too" Roshan answered, "But neither of us died because two fighting together is better than one alone."

"Those are true words, kid… thanks."

"You were very brave, Roshan." Ellie said as she reached out with her trunk and smoothed back a few strands of Roshan's hair and he lightly smiled. Sid and the two possums soon returned with the small container of water as Sid handed the water to Roshan and Roshan thanked him as he took a few sips of water.

"Better now?" Ellie asked and Roshan nodded as he set down the container of water.

With that taken care of, Sid, Crash, and Eddie began gathering some sticks and pieces of wood for a fire as everyone sat somewhat in a circle and they piled the wood up in the center of the group. After a few (hundred) failed attempts at lighting the fire, Sid finally managed to get it lit and they soon had a small fire burning as Sid did a small victory dance. As soon as Sid quieted and sat down, everyone sat in silence for a few moments before Peaches spoke.

"I wonder why those wolves were up at this time of night" she said, "It's not like them to do that."

"That's because they weren't ordinary wolves" Diego answered, "They seemed to be trained to do something. Something that required them to do it at night."

"They were looking for me" Roshan suddenly said making everyone look at him. "They were trained to find me and maybe even kill me."

"What makes you think that?" Sid asked.

"Think about it, guys. I told you about the enemy tribe attacking our village, they trained those wolves to help them find me and make sure I was dead."

"How can you be so sure it was the enemy?" Manny asked.

"Because Diego and I saw three of them in the woods and one of them shot an arrow lighted with fire at me and that's what caused the fire in the woods. They wanted to make sure I was dead."

"But why would they attack at night?" Ellie asked.

"To give them the advantage" Diego answered, "they figured they would have the chance to attack while we slept but they didn't know that Roshan had us with him."

The group fell silent again for a short moment before Sid spoke, "I guess we embarked on this journey a lot earlier than we thought." he said and everyone agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**I do not own "Ice Age'. I only own the characters you don't recognize from the movies. Sorry for the late update but school just started and it's even busier now that this is my grad year. Grade 12, Woot! I'll be sure to update as soon as I can though, I promise.**_

By the next morning, the small fire had burnt out and was only just slightly smoking and the air smelled of slight smoke from both the small fire and the forest fire that had managed to die down. The breeze in the air had blown some of the faint smoke in their direction also causing small flakes of ash to fly around and settle on whatever they happened to land on.

Roshan managed to wake himself up as he attempted to open his eyes and he rubbed them as he sat up. A few flakes of ash had settled in his hair and he shook them out by ruffling his hair with his hand. He then realized that his mouth felt a little dry and he glanced around for the small water bowl he had and found that there wasn't much water in it but he didn't care. Roshan picked up the bowl as he brought it to his lips and drained the bowl.

Everyone woke slowly but surely as last night was rather hectic and almost everyone was still a little drowsy from slight lack of sleep. Everyone that is except for Crash and Eddie as they, being the small and energetic possums that they were, managed to get enough sleep and still have enough energy in them to be the two annoying and pranking possums around. Crash and Eddie suddenly dashed forward laughing as they chased each other.

"Hey, watch it!" Roshan warned as Crash and Eddie suddenly jumped across Roshan's shoulders and then leaped onto Ellie as they laughed.

"You guys need to WAKE UP sometime!" Crash said as he and Eddie jumped from Ellie to Manny and the two possums laughed.

"Wakey, wakey!" Eddie chanted as they leaped onto Sid next.

Sid jolted awake slightly but as soon as Crash and Eddie leaped off of him, he grumbled tiredly and then yawned as he rolled over and fell back asleep. Diego growled as Crash and Eddie leaped on him and then jumped down to the ground as they scampered off.

"Those two are going to become lunch if their not careful." Diego growled as he stood and glared at the two energetic possums.

"I wouldn't be thinking about lunch right now" Manny said as he stood as well, "Besides it's only the morning, you can have your lunch in the afternoon."

Crash and Eddie then leaped on Peaches as she began to wake and she laughed, "Alright, I'm up, I'm up!" Peaches said as she laughed and then stood.

Roshan decided to finally stand as well as he stood and stretched his arms. With that done, he lowered his arms back down to his sides as he stepped out to gaze at the morning view and his gaze settled on the forest. Or what was left of it. From where Roshan stood, he could see the remaining tall trees that were there as almost every single piece of green was either burned off or black from the fire and the same went for the tree bark and any other plants that had grown in the forest. Roshan was thankful that only about half of the forest was burned as the other half still grew with only the faintest bits of scorched leaves and branches. Roshan quietly sighed to himself knowing that this was somehow his fault; he caused the enemy tribe to look for him and caused the whole herd to loose their home in the forest. It was his entire fault.

Peaches glanced over where Roshan was standing as she followed his gaze towards the burnt down forest as she made her way over to him. "Hey, are you okay?" Peaches asked as she came up next to him and Roshan snapped out of his guilty thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" Roshan replied, "Just uh… didn't get much sleep last night is all."

"Yeah right, you said almost the same thing back at the cave and you had the exact same look on your face too. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing's going on, I said I'm fine."

Peaches just rolled her eyes as she placed her trunk on Roshan's shoulder and turned him around to face her. "Quit lying to me, Roshan" she said not even giving Roshan the chance to protest, "I don't like it when you tell me you're fine but I can clearly see you're not. Just tell me what wrong, maybe I can help or something."

Roshan sighed, "Sorry, Peaches" he replied, "I know you want to help, but I think this is one I need to figure out on my own."

"Then at least just tell me what it is so I won't have to worry so much."

Roshan was quiet for a few moments before he finally spoke, "I just… I just feel kind of guilty, I guess."

"I don't get it… what is there to be guilty about?"

"For me… it seems like a lot of things. It's my fault the enemy tribe came into the forest and it's my fault you guys lost your home… everything bad that has happened since I came here is my fault."

"Okay Roshan, seriously?"

"What?"

"You're beating yourself up for that? Roshan, my family moves around all the time. The longest we've ever stayed in one place was probably just over a week at the most; the cave was practically a lucky rest stop for a few days. Besides we were bound to leave by morning anyways, there's nothing to feel guilty about at all."

"But, the enemy tribe-"

"I don't want to hear it, Roshan. The enemy tribe coming into the forest wasn't your fault either; they chose to come into the forest on their own. Nothing was your fault, understand?"

Roshan was quiet for a moment before sighing and then nodding.

"Good" Peaches said, "Now enough sulking and lets go get some breakfast, I'm starving."

Roshan slightly smiled as he nodded and turned to follow Peaches to where the others were gathering to eat breakfast. Manny had managed to find a few fruit trees and had gathered enough fruit for everyone as they all sat down to eat. Roshan and Peaches sat down next to each other as Roshan grabbed an apple and began eating it and Peaches did the same. When they were almost finished eating, Manny glanced towards the half burnt forest and thought for a few moments as he surveyed the area.

"If we want to avoid the enemy, we'll have to go around most of the forest" Manny said, "We don't want to risk running into them any time soon."

"I agree" Diego said, "Besides, winter is setting in very soon and we're about to head straight into it. We should probably move out soon if we want to cover enough ground."

"We'll head out after breakfast, everyone agree with that?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued to finish their breakfast and prepare to move out. Roshan soon finished his breakfast as he stood and strapped his bow and arrows to his back and slung his shoulder bag over his shoulder. Everyone else soon followed suit as they stood and Diego surveyed the area as he tried to find a good route to follow. Once that was done, Diego began leading the way towards an alternate route around the forest.

_**(A/N: Cue 'Send me on my way' song! LOL! I just had to do that.)**_

The route the group followed led them through rocky terrain, past scaling high glaciers and cliffs, little greenery was seen and food was a little harder to find than usual. Occasionally, Sid would complain about being tired and the others would just ignore him after some time and Sid soon quieted back down as he trudged on behind the group. Crash and Eddie took advantage of Sid's tiredness as they hid behind a rock and waited for the right moment. As soon as Sid was close enough, Crash and Eddie leaped out from their hiding spot as they quickly joined their tails together and Sid yelped as he tripped on the two possums tails making everyone stop for a brief moment and look behind them. Roshan, Peaches, and Ellie began to laugh as Diego and Manny shook their heads and began to continue on. Crash and Eddie burst out laughing as they untwined their tails and dashed off after Manny and Diego and Sid stood as he brushed himself off and he moved to catch up to the others as they began to follow Manny and Diego once again.

They soon stopped as they day began to draw to a close and Diego was about to set out for a quick hunt but Roshan stopped him for a short moment.

"Hey, Diego" Roshan called and Diego stopped as he turned to the boy.

"What is it, kid?" Diego answered, "I gotta go hunt before it gets dark."

"I was wondering… if maybe I could join you on your hunt."

"You want to join me on my hunt? Why would you want to do that?"

"Well… I used to be really good at hunting back in my village. The best actually… but then this girl I didn't like kept bugging me and made me loose a lot of hunts in just a few weeks. I was hoping I might be able to try hunting again without any annoying distractions… and maybe even gain a few hunting pointers from a predator like yourself."

Diego thought for a moment, "Well, if you think you can handle it… then sure, let's go."

Roshan smiled as he made sure his bow and arrows were strapped securely to his back and then followed Diego to hunt. After a few minutes of quiet wandering through some bushes and small rock cliffs, Diego turned to Roshan.

"So, how much hunting technique do you already know?" Diego asked and Roshan thought for a few short seconds before listing everything he knew about hunting. When he was finished, Diego nodded. "I guess you know almost everything about hunting as I do."

"Almost?" Roshan questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

"The hunting you go by only applies to humans with your bow and arrows and spears and what not. But out here, when you're an animal unable to use such tools requires more hunting skills than you may think."

This got Roshan's attention as he looked at Diego with interest and curiosity in his eyes. Diego smiled victoriously as he turned and indicated for Roshan to follow him and Roshan didn't even hesitate to obey. Diego led him some distance through a few thickets and it was then that Diego suddenly stopped and crouched down near a small hill and Roshan did the same as he crouched down beside Diego. Diego remained silent as he slightly lifted his head and sniffed the air and he then turned to Roshan.

"You smell that?" Diego asked and Roshan was slightly confused for a moment before attempting to smell the air.

"I don't smell anything" Roshan answered, "My sense of smell isn't as good as yours, Diego."

"You only think it isn't. You need to concentrate, Roshan."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Close your eyes. Open your mind to everything that you think you're not able to do. Like I said before, you only think you don't have a stronger sense of smell… Here's an idea! Try and picture what it's like to hunt through a predator's eyes."

Roshan did as he was told as he closed his eyes and tried to do what Diego told him. He tried to picture what it would be like through a predator's eyes, running on all fours through the forest, able to smell and hear your prey and enemy's from miles away. And then, within a few short seconds, Roshan was suddenly able to pick up the faintest scent of a rabbit and he snapped his eyes open but remained entirely silent. Diego could see the surprise and accomplishment on Roshan's face, telling him that the boy had succeeded.

"Now do you smell it?" Diego asked and Roshan nodded. "What do you think it is?"

"Um… a rabbit, I think." Roshan answered and Diego chuckled.

"You're right, and that's what we're about to hunt."

Roshan nodded as Diego began creeping his way up the small hill and Roshan quietly followed beside him. Diego and Roshan inched their way up to the top of the small hill but they didn't go all the way up as they peeked over the edge and spotted a lone rabbit sat some distance away grazing on a few patches of grass and fallen green leaves.

"Wait for it" Diego whispered, "Wait for it…"

"When do we charge?" Roshan asked.

"You don't need to, yet another lesson to be learned. You don't always need to charge out at your prey, you can easily not waste your energy and shoot from… right here."

Roshan began to catch on to what Diego meant and he smiled as he silently reached for an arrow and loaded his bow with it. He laid his bow and arrow sideways just barely touching the ground as Roshan aimed at the rabbit…

_**Ha-ha! Cliffy! Sorry, but that just seemed like the perfect place and time. I'll try to update as soon as I can but as I already said earlier, this is my grad year and I am very, very busy. Ciao for now!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**I do not own 'Ice Age'. I only own the characters you don't recognize from the movies.**_

Roshan and Diego walked back to the rest of the herd together from their successful hunt as Diego had already eaten his share of the rabbit and Roshan carried the rest wrapped in a secure bundle in his bag. Roshan was the most excited as this was the first time he was actually truly successful in a hunt without that annoying girl, Milanaka, to distract him. He was so proud of himself that he couldn't help but smile almost the entire way back making Diego silently chuckle at the boy.

"You're obviously very happy about all of this." Diego said and Roshan turned to him.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Roshan replied, "I have you to thank for making this hunt so successful. I can hardly remember the last time I was this successful."

"Alright simmer down, kid. Save that excited energy of yours for traveling tomorrow, we still have a long way to go before we reach anywhere near glacier pass."

Roshan nodded as he did his best to restrain himself and they soon reached the rest of the herd who had settled around a small fire.

"Welcome back" Manny greeted, "How was your hunt?"

"Amazing" Roshan answered excitedly, "Diego taught me some new tips about hunting and I actually caught something for once!"

"When have you never caught something?" Peaches asked.

"Well technically I just wasn't able to catch what I wanted and ended up with something worse."

"Ah."

"Remember what I said" Diego reminded, "Save your energy for the trip ahead."

"Right, sorry." Roshan replied.

"Well, now that everyone is here and accounted for" Manny said, "it's time we all got some sleep; we have a long day tomorrow."

"Aw but we're not tired!" Eddie whined.

"Can't we stay up and tell ghost stories?" Crash suggested.

"I don't think so" Ellie said, "last time you did that, you both had nightmares for weeks."

"Fine." The two possums chorused as they climbed up into the closest tree and hung upside down from a sturdy branch to sleep.

Manny and Ellie settled down next to each other while Peaches settled herself down nearby and Roshan wrapped his cloak around himself and settled close to Peaches who didn't mind in the least bit. Sid made himself comfortable on a nearby flat rock as he was positioned rather awkwardly on the rock but to him, he was comfortable. As the others settled down to sleep, Diego stayed awake for a little bit longer making sure that the area was safe for the night and he turned his head to look at the small shape of the mountains in the distance. Diego could clearly remember the events that took place sixteen years before when he, Manny, and Sid had traveled to glacier pass to return a baby Roshan to his father. He knew what dangers could be lurking in those mountains but for now, they were safe as Diego turned and made himself comfortable near the fire to sleep.

The next morning, everyone began to wake to the morning being slightly cold than they remembered it to be. As they woke, small flakes of snow began slowly falling from the sky and everyone turned their attention to the falling flakes of snow.

"Winter is coming fast" Diego said, "We need to head out as soon as possible."

"I think that might be a good idea." Manny agreed and so did everyone else.

They managed to be able to eat breakfast first but they had to be quick to beat the snow fall that was beginning to slowly quicken. Instead of going out hunting, Roshan retrieved some of the rabbit from the hunt last night and gave some to Diego and some already cooked for himself. With the quick breakfast done, everyone began to head out as they hurried to escape the snowfall.

They were only somewhat lucky as they managed to travel without much more snowfall but unfortunately, even that didn't last long. As they neared the mountains and climbed higher, the weather began to get worse and worse. Soon, there was an entire snow storm brewing uncontrollably around the herd. Roshan wore his cloak to keep warm and the hood was pulled over his head and he struggled to keep it on his head as the strong wind blew. Peaches walked next to Ellie as the two had their trunks wrapped around each other in attempt to keep warm and to keep moving as best as they could. Crash and Eddie almost fell over from the strong wind and they could have been blown away if not for Ellie who quickly grabbed her brothers and placed them on her back. Manny was in the front with Diego as they tried to force their way against the wind but the wind was strong and began to slow the whole group down.

The wind blew hard and cold just enough as it began to even form small icicles as some began to form on the end of Roshan's cloak. Some icicles even began to hang from the three mammoths' tusks and Diego's two long front teeth. Even Sid had icicles forming on him but they were forming from his nose as he shivered behind the rest of the herd.

"Manny!" Ellie called and everyone stopped as they turned to her, "We can't go on like this, we have to get out of this storm before it gets worse than it already is."

Diego began looking around for any form of shelter for the herd and he was only just able to spot a small dark spot not too far from them. A cave.

"There's a cave just over there" Diego said, "Follow me."

Everyone obviously agreed as Diego lead the group towards the cave. As soon as they reached the cave, Diego began ushering everyone inside but Sid was somewhat reluctant to go in for some reason.

"There is no way I'm going in there" Sid said, "I have a bad feeling I'll die if I go in there."

"You'll go in there or freeze out here." Diego replied.

"Nuh uh no way, tiger."

"Move it!"

Diego's roaring voice echoed through the mountain and as it echoed, a rumbling sound was heard. They looked up to see the large clump of snow and rocks just on the edge of the cave roof, threatening to fall at any second. And that second was now. The snow shifted and began to crumble and Manny reached out with his trunk as he grabbed Sid, pulling him inside and Diego quickly followed.

"Get back! Get back!" Diego demanded and everyone hurried to get out of the way as the large clumps of snow and rocks fell and blocked the entire entrance way of the cave. Everyone remained where they were in silence as they took a few moments to calm themselves down.

"Well" Manny said as he broke the silence, "No turning back now."

"Yeah, we kind of figured that." Roshan muttered as he pulled his hood down from his head and the group turned to each other to figure out what to do next.

"What do we do now?" Peaches asked with slight fear in her voice, "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Calm down, sweetie" Ellie assured her daughter, "We're going to be just fine."

Peaches nodded as Ellie looked at Manny for an answer. Manny looked around the cave for a few moments before realizing something.

"Hey, Sid, Diego" Manny said, "Doesn't this cave look familiar to you guys?"

The sloth and saber looked around the cave for a few moments before turning back to Manny.

"Not really" Sid said, "Then again, you know me. I'm terrible with directions."

"This place is pretty familiar" Diego said, "And if it is what I think it is, then we can easily get out of here."

"How?" Ellie asked.

"Just follow Manny and I."

With that, Manny and Diego began leading the way deeper into the cave as the rest of the group followed behind. As they walked, they passed by beings frozen in the cave walls of ice and Roshan's and Peaches' eyes widened.

"Okay, _that's_ creepy." Roshan said as they passed by a piranha fish frozen in the ice wall as it stared right at them, its sharp jaws gapping open.

"Makes me thankful its in here rather than out there in the creek." Peaches replied and Roshan nodded in agreement as they continued to follow behind.

It wasn't long before Crash and Eddie began to get bored as they jumped down from Ellie's head and slid down her tusks and jumped down onto the cave floor. The two possums dashed off in front of the group and it wasn't long before the group heard their voices up ahead.

"Dude! Check this out!" Crash said.

"This is so awesome!" Eddie replied.

Roshan and Peaches glanced at each other in question before going ahead to see what those two possums were up to.

"Uh, guys" Diego called after them, "You might want to be-"

Diego didn't even get to finish his sentence as the remainder of the group heard Crash, Eddie, Roshan, and Peaches all either scream from either fear, excitement or both. "-Careful." Diego finally finished.

"Oh great" Manny said, "We've lost them. Now what?"

"Calm down, Manny" Diego replied, "We'll just meet them at the end."

"At the end of what?" Ellie asked.

"The ice slide." Manny and Diego answered at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I remember that now!" Sid said, "… Didn't we crash?"

"Yep."

Ellie began to laugh, "C'mon, we might as well hurry up and meet them at the end." she said, "One of you has got to lead the way."

Diego decided to do the honors as he began leading the way towards the end of the ice slide. By the time they reached the end, Crash, Eddie, Roshan, and Peaches hadn't made it to the end yet but Manny, Diego, and Sid knew it wouldn't take very long. Sure enough, after a few minutes of waiting, all four of them came down at once and landed in the large snow pile waiting for them at the end to cushion their fall. Snow flew in every direction as they crashed down and they were practically almost entirely covered in snow. Crash and Eddie immediately jumped up in excitement as they high fived each other and cheered.

"That was so awesome!" Crash said.

"Let's do that again!" Eddie suggested.

Ellie grabbed the two possums just in time before they could take off. "I don't think so" Ellie said, "Once might even be too much right now."

Roshan and Peaches glanced at each other for a short moment before quietly laughing at the situation they were in. The two began to stand as they shook the snow off and moved to follow the others.

"We are so coming back to do this again!" Peaches whispered to Roshan and he nodded.

"Totally." Roshan agreed and the two smiled at each other.

As the group continued through the cave, they finally saw no more snow and ice but instead saw stone walls. At first the walls were just plain stone walls but as they walked through, small pieces of pictures and images bean showing up bit by bit making everyone look around a the pictures. Roshan was especially interested in them as the drawings and pictures were obviously done by other humans and he stared at almost every picture he could. There were pictures on every side of the stone walls and even on the roof. Pictures of predators hunting and deer and elk grazing, pictures of different animals everywhere and even pictures of some humans hunting and living village life.

"This is incredible." Roshan gasped as he continued to look around.

"It really is." Ellie agreed as she too was looking around as well and the others were too.

"Wait a second… what is that?"

Roshan had spotted a certain drawing and he headed over to it now as he looked closer at the drawing. It was a drawing of a man and a woman with their baby son and Roshan then also spotted the other drawings that continued that one as if in a story.

The man and woman were happy with their family but it didn't last long as a small pack of saber toothed tigers suddenly appeared and began to surround the man, woman and baby child. The man quickly ushered the woman away from the pack with the baby child in her arms and she ran away from the chaos. Other hunters began showing up to assist the man with the sabers and they all tried to get the sabers away from them. One saber got away as it took off after the woman and the woman tried her best to get away. But it wasn't enough as the saber cornered the woman on a cliff's edge by a water fall and the woman had to make the decision whether to jump or face the saber. The woman held the baby child close as she jumped and the saber roared.

"My father must have made this" Roshan quietly said as he lifted his hand and gently placed it on the stone wall beside the image of the small family. "I remember him telling me about these drawing years ago, I think I was five. He said I would one day be able to tell my own story on these walls someday when I was old enough. Did… did this really happen?"

Diego sighed as he moved to stand next to Roshan, "Yeah, that's how it happened" Diego said, "Sorry, kid."

Roshan was slightly confused, "What are you sorry for, Diego? It's not like you were there."

"Actually… I was."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**I do not own 'Ice Age'. I only own the characters you don't recognize from the movies.**_

"I don't understand" Roshan said, "What do you mean you were there? You couldn't have been."

"There's a lot you still don't know about me, kid." Diego replied.

"Like what?"

Diego sighed as he took a moment to think of the best way to say this to the boy, "I was there when the sabers attacked your village. And I was part of it."

"W-what?"

"Half of our pack was slaughtered by your father and many other hunters and they used the slaughtered sabers fur to keep warm. The remainder of our pack wanted revenge on your father and the other hunters."

"But they were only trying to survive just the same way as every other animal was trying to do at the time. You can't blame them for that."

"It's difficult to explain… there's more to it than you think. My job in the attack was to kidnap you while the other sabers distracted the hunters. But your mother disturbed our plans."

"My mother? She was alive then?"

"She got to you before I did and took off running to protect you and I ran after her trying to get to you. She tried to get away but I cornered her at a cliff's edge by the waterfall."

"But that doesn't make sense! You're not like that at all. It couldn't have been you… It couldn't."

"Diego" Manny said, "Maybe this isn't the place and time to-"

"No" Diego replied, "This is the perfect place and time… I gave your mother the choice to face me and die or jump the waterfall and die. She chose to jump and died, protecting you in the process."

"But, that would mean…"

"I technically killed your mother."

Roshan didn't know what to do. He stood almost frozen in place, not wanting to believe what he was just told. He stared at Diego in shock, shaking his head and muttering "no… no… no…" as he slowly stepped back away from Diego.

"N-no… it's not true" Roshan said, "It can't be…"

"Roshan, listen to me-"

"NO!"

Roshan turned and suddenly ran down the stone tunnel as tears began to burn his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"Roshan!" Peaches called.

"Come back!" Sid cried but nothing seemed to work as Roshan continued to run, not looking back at the dreaded past behind him as he spotted a light indicating an exit and he ran for it.

Roshan bolted out of the cave opening as the sun shone down on him. The storm had passed long ago leaving behind a few feet of snow but Roshan continued to run as he headed for a neighboring forest nearby. Once he reached the edge of the forest, he slowed down to a walk as he looked behind him and he could just barely see the cave opening as a few figures stepped out. Roshan turned back to the forest as one small tear escaped and he quickly wiped it away before heading into the forest.

Back at the cave, the herd watched Roshan run off and once he was out of sight, Manny turned to Diego.

"I told you it wasn't the right time." Manny said.

"I don't care" Diego replied, "He had to know."

"C'mon, let's just go look for him. He can't get that far."

The others had to agree as many was already heading for the exit and the rest of the herd followed behind. As they exited the cave, Manny looked towards the neighboring forest just in time to see Roshan disappear inside and the mammoth sighed as the group headed towards the forest in hopes of finding the boy. Manny, Ellie, Peaches, and Sid began calling and searching through the forest while Crash and Eddie scurried through the trees also searching. Diego had taken to searching around the edge of the forest in case Roshan decided to sneak out of the forest without the others knowing. After some time of searching, Diego soon returned to the others.

"He's nowhere along the edge of the forest" Diego reported, "I can't smell his scent anywhere."

Ellie sighed, "Manny, maybe we should let Roshan have some time alone." Ellie suggested, "We don't want to crowd the poor boy."

"I know" Manny replied, "I just don't want him to be alone out here for too long. Who knows what could happen to him?"

"I'm sure he'll be just fine." Sid said as he picked up a nearby twig and fiddled with it, "He can take care of himself."

Right after Sid said that, the twig he was holding poked him in the eye making the sloth yelp and he grumbled as he tossed the twig to the ground.

"Stupid twig." Sid muttered.

"Mom's right" Peaches said, "Who knows what's going through his head right now?"

Manny thought for a moment, "Fine. But if he's not back within a few hours, I will literally shake every tree in this forest until he is found."

"No need to do that!" Eddie called from up in a tree.

"He's up here!" Crash called as well.

The group on the group glanced at each other before heading over to the tree Crash and Eddie were in and they all looked up. Crash and Eddie were perched on one branch and seated higher up on another branch was Roshan as he leaned his back against the tree trunk with his eyes closed, as if lost in his own world.

"Thank goodness he's alright" Ellie said.

Crash and Eddie scurried up the tree and onto the branch Roshan was seated on and the boy silently groaned, knowing he had been found.

"Seriously, guys?" Roshan said as he opened his eyes and glared at the two possums, "Can't you two just leave me alone?"

"Sorry, buddy" Crash said, "There's no hiding from us."

"We can go wherever you go." Eddie added.

"Okay then" Roshan said and his voice rose slightly in annoyance and anger, "So if I suddenly decide to become a fish, you two are going to follow me to deep water and drown?"

"Uh…"

"Thought so."

"Roshan" Ellie called up to the boy, "What are you doing up there?"

"I-I don't know" Roshan replied as his voice calmed, "I… I felt like it, I guess."

"Can you please come down? I'm worried you're going to fall."

"I won't fall; I just wanted to be alone for a little while. Or is that too much for all of you to handle?"

Diego growled, "Watch that mouth of yours, Roshan!"

"What are you going to do about it? Kill me like you did my mother?"

"I said watch it!"

"Enough!" Manny shouted as his voice echoed through the forest and everyone quieted. "I've had enough of this arguing! Either you both don't dare utter a word to each other or you'll apologize and make amends. Either way, I don't want to hear any more arguments out of any of you."

It was silent between everyone for a moment and Manny turned and began walking away and Diego followed soon after, not really wanting to say anything at the moment. Roshan quietly sighed as he carefully climbed down the tree and jumped down onto the ground in front of Ellie as he straightened. Roshan looked up at Ellie and now that he was close enough, Ellie could see that his eyes were slightly red and his cheeks pink from crying though the boy tried to hide it as best as he could but Ellie clearly saw it. It was still silent between them but no words needed to be said as Ellie stepped forward, wrapping her trunk around Roshan and pulling him close to her. Roshan accepted it as he buried his face in the fur of her trunk as a few final small tears escaped and he let them.

"Ellie, I-I'm so sorry" Roshan managed to say, "I-I shouldn't have snapped at you or anyone like that."

"It's okay, sweetie" Ellie replied, "We understand, it's going to be okay. Take a deep breath."

Roshan did as he was told as he managed to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down and after a few moments, Ellie released him as Roshan wiped the remainder of his tears away.

Now that everyone was calmed down, the rest of the group headed off to find Manny and Diego. It didn't take long as they spotted Manny by the edge of a creek getting a drink while Diego lay not to far away by a cliff's edge. Roshan spotted Diego and he turned and looked at Ellie for a brief moment as if asking permission if he should or not and Ellie simply nodded. Roshan lightly smiled as he turned back and began heading towards Diego. Diego didn't hear or see the boy until he was only a few feet away and that's where Roshan stopped as Diego raised his head and spotted him.

"Um… hey." Roshan said.

"Hey, kid." Diego replied and Roshan stepped a little closer.

"I'm… sorry for running away and all… I just wasn't expecting it. Especially from you."

"No problem, I understand. I sort of half expected you to do something anyways. I can't get let off that easy."

Roshan lightly laughed as he moved to sit next to Diego, "So… friends again?"

"I think so."

The two began to laugh as they stood and made their way towards the rest of the herd. Now that everyone was back together and accounted for, the group decided to remain where they were for awhile to rest and Roshan and Diego took this opportunity to get some hunting in. The two headed off into the forest traveling silently so as not to spook any possible prey they might come across. And just as Diego had taught him, Roshan extended his human abilities and his sense of smell and hearing grew slightly stronger like that of a predator. The two slowed down to a walk as Diego sniffed the ground and air for any nearby scent of prey and Roshan listened carefully for the sound of animal footprints. Sure enough, after waiting patiently and quietly, the scent of a deer reached Diego's nose and the two silently began making their way towards the nearby scent. Diego and Roshan stopped behind a few bushes as a deer casually grazed on patches of grass and tree leaves with no idea as to how much danger it was in. Diego and Roshan glanced at each other as if understanding what the other was thinking.

"I'll go around to the other side" Diego said, "Once I get it close enough to you, you shoot it."

Roshan nodded in understanding and Diego silently made his way around the trees and bushes always keeping out of sight and sound of the deer. Roshan waited anxiously as Diego sneaked up on the deer and once he was close enough, Diego roared as he leaped out of the bushes startling the deer as it began to run away. Diego ran after it, blocking it's every path to escape so the only way it could go was towards the boy hidden in the bushes. Roshan readied his bow as the deer began to get closer and closer until…

Just when Roshan fired his arrow, a sudden blood curling scream echoed through the forest making Roshan misjudge his angle and the arrow flew right past the deer. The deer then instantly spotted Roshan in the bushes and finally made its escape through the trees making Diego unable to go after it. Roshan bolted from his hiding spot as he headed over to Diego.

"What was that?" Roshan asked.

Diego was unable to reply as the same scream was heard again but this time cries of "Help me! Somebody, please!" followed immediately after the scream. This time, Roshan could somewhat depict where the screaming was coming from as he ran through the forest with Diego right beside him. Roshan broke through the trees and skidded to a stop just outside the other side of the forest where a cliff's edge rested nearby.

"Please, help me!" somebody cried and it was coming from just over the side of the cliff.

Roshan rushed towards the edge of the cliff as he fell to his knees and looked over the edge and he gasped. There, hanging on for life, was a girl about the same age as Roshan gripping onto a branch sticking out of the cliff's side as the rocks she was currently trying to stand on constantly threatened to collapse under her feet as a few small rocks crumbled and fell down towards the ground hundreds of feet below.

"Hang on!" Roshan called down to her, "We'll get you out!"

"Please hurry!" the girl cried, "The rocks will collapse at any second!"

Roshan turned to Diego, "Get the others, quick!"

Diego instantly dashed off through the forest at the fastest speed he could possibly go. Roshan turned back to the girl as fearful tears streamed down her face and she held a frightened death grip on the branch she was holding, praying that she wouldn't fall to her death. Roshan guessed that she must have fallen to be able to get down there as he spotted a small scrape on her cheek and her arm was slightly bleeding from being scratched by the rocks. Fortunately, the others arrived very soon and Roshan quickly explained the situation to them.

"Do you have any rope in your bag?" Manny asked Roshan.

"It's not very long though." Roshan replied as he quickly rummaged through his bag and pulled out a few feet of rope.

"It'll do."

Manny quickly told them what the plan was and the others all agreed with the plan. Roshan tied a secure loop at one end of the rope and tied the other end to one of Manny's tusks. Once the rope was all secure Manny carefully made his way towards the edge of the cliff knowing that if he got too close to the edge, it would surely crumble and collapse. He managed to get just close enough to let the rope drop down over the edge of the cliff and it was only just long enough for the girl to reach it.

"Grab onto the rope!" Roshan called down to her.

The girl looked at the rope for a short moment before slowly taking one hand off of the branch and moving to grab the rope but only a few seconds after she let go, a few more small rocks began to crumble and she quickly took hold of the branch once more. "I-I can't!" she cried, "I'll fall."

"You must take the rope. It's the only way."

"I can't!"

"You have to!"

The girl quieted except for her crying as she tried to take a few deep breaths and she tried again to reach for the rope. She hesitated for a short moment as a small rock threatened to crumble but Roshan continued to constantly encourage her and the girl found the courage to finally take hold of the rope. The girl slowly and cautiously attempted to put the rope somewhat around her but it was difficult as the rocks beneath her feet would slightly shift if she moved. After a few difficult tries, the rope was finally secure around her and Roshan instructed Manny to pull her up. The girl gripped onto the rope with both hands as Manny and the others managed to pull the girl up and Roshan remained at the edge to grab her as she came up.

As soon as she was close enough, Roshan took hold of the girl as he pulled her up the rest of the way onto the cliff's edge and the girl fell exhausted in Roshan's arms as her tears continued to fall and Roshan let her take her time in calming down. Once she was able, the girl lifted her head and looked up at Roshan.

"Th-thank you" she managed to say right before passing out from exhaustion and fear in Roshan's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**I do not own 'Ice Age'. I only own the characters you don't recognize from the movies.**_

It was silent between the whole group for a few moments and then Roshan adjusted the unconscious girl for her to sit comfortably and to remove the rope from around her while Sid began untying the rope from Manny's tusk.

"What is with us and finding kids?" Sid said as he attempted to untie the rope, "I mean think about it, first we find Roshan as a baby and then we find him again and now we have her. What is with that?"

"Luck?" Peaches guessed.

"We can't think about that now" Roshan said, "We have to focus on this situation right now."

"What is there to focus on?" Diego replied, "We already rescued her, we should get going."

"We can't just leave her here. Besides, what was she doing out here in the first place?"

"She might have been trying to escape from the enemy tribe" Peaches suggested, "You did say most of them tried to escape, maybe she's one of them."

"No, that can't be it. She's not from my tribe; I don't recognize her at all."

"Alright, enough of this" Manny said, "We'll take the girl with us and rest here for the night. Any objections?" The group was silent and even Diego remained quiet as he knew there was no arguing with Manny. "Good."

Manny walked forward as he picked the girl up with his trunk and placed her on his back and the herd began heading back through the forest to where they were before to rest for the remainder of the day. The group settled back down on the other side of the forest as Manny carefully set the girl down on the ground so she could lie comfortably and Roshan covered her with his cloak. The day began to darken and the group made themselves comfortable just on the edge of the forest just enough to be sheltered by the trees. Sid managed to make a small fire once again as the group settled down to sleep. Crash and Eddie took to hanging from the tree branches while Sid leaned back against a tree to sleep. Manny and Ellie settled themselves beside each other while Roshan slept wrapped in Peaches' trunk since he didn't have his cloak available anymore. Diego slept not too far away from them and he was in a good enough spot to hear or smell any danger that may decide to approach and the group was soon asleep.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long as the girl suddenly began to stir, making Diego stir from his sleep as well. Diego spotted the girl beginning to wake and he quickly made his way over to Roshan to wake him.

"Huh? What's going on?" Roshan said a little tiredly.

"It's the girl" Diego answered, "She's waking up."

That made Roshan even more awake as he stood making Peaches wake from her sleep. She was about to ask what was going on but Diego informed her of what was happening and Peaches quieted. Roshan instantly made his way over to the girl as she began to wake and he kneeled down by her side. The others began to also wake from the slight commotion going on but as soon as Diego filled them in, they quieted.

"Uhhh… Wh-where am I?" the girl managed to say.

"Its okay" Roshan said, "You're safe."

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Roshan. Are you alright?"

"I… I think so."

The girl began to sit up and Roshan moved to help her and she was finally able to sit upright. "What is your name?" Roshan asked.

"T-Taravati" the girl replied a little weakly.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes… but my arm hurts a little."

Roshan gently took hold of her arm and examined the scratch she had on her arm. It had stopped bleeding but it still left a scabbed over line and a few patches of dried blood were on her arm.

"Wait here." Roshan instructed as he stood and headed for his bag he had left next to Peaches. Taravati watched Roshan as he headed over to his bag and it was then that she happened to spot the herd standing nearby. Diego was the only one who was out of sight as he didn't want to scare the girl.

"Where did all of these animals come from?" Taravati asked as she began to slowly stand and Roshan looked up from rummaging in his bag.

"They're just some friends of mine." Roshan replied.

Taravati seemed slightly confused for a few moments and as Roshan headed back over to her, her expression seemed to change to slight awe at him but Roshan didn't seem to notice. The two were quiet as Roshan began carefully bandaging Taravati's arm with a piece of cloth and once it was secure and snug, she turned to him.

"How long have you-" Taravati cut her sentence short when she suddenly spotted an orange figure trying to hide in the shadows and she screamed when she realized what it was. "A saber! It's in the bushes! Run!"

Taravati moved to run but was stopped as Roshan quickly grabbed her, preventing her from running away in fright.

"Calm down" Roshan instructed as she struggled to get away, "He's a friend, he won't hurt you."

"But, the saber-"

"-Is another one of my friends. Please, just calm down."

Taravati soon stopped struggling to get away as Diego cautiously emerged from the bushes and Roshan nodded at him. Roshan kept his arms around Taravati to ensure she wouldn't run away as Diego began making his way towards the two humans. Roshan could feel Taravati stiffen in slight fear as Diego neared and finally stood in front of the girl.

"Sorry if I scared you" Diego said but all Taravati heard was "growl… growl."

Roshan obviously understood the saber and he slightly frowned in confusion when Taravati slightly jumped at Diego trying to apologize to her. "You can't understand him, can you?" Roshan asked.

"Of course not" Taravati replied, "Animals can't talk."

"Actually, they can… and he says he's sorry for scaring you."

"He what?"

"He says sorry."

"Y-you mean, you understand him?"

"Yes."

Ellie called over to the two humans, "Roshan, bring the girl here so we can meet her." She said. Of course all Taravati heard was a mammoth trumpeting.

"Wait a minute…" Roshan thought, "I wonder…"

Roshan released Taravati from his hold and once again headed towards his bag and Taravati followed close behind him, still unsure of what exactly was going on. Roshan rummaged in his bag for a few moments before he finally pulled out a small container containing the mysterious liquid Emele had given him the night of the enemy tribe attack. He examined the container in his hand for a short moment before holding it out to Taravati.

"Here" Roshan said, "Drink this; I'm not sure if it will work but it's worth a try."

"What is it?" Taravati asked as she took the small container from him.

"Sorry to say, but even I don't know."

"That's comforting."

"Just give it a try."

Taravati looked down at the bottle for a moment before opening it and gradually bringing it to her lips as she took a sip. Just as Roshan had done, she had to cover her mouth in order not to spit out the liquid and she forced herself to swallow it. She coughed and gagged slightly at the sudden after taste as she attempted to find her breath again.

"What in the world was that?" Taravati demanded.

"All I know is that it's some sort of broth one of the elders in my tribe made." Roshan replied, "I know as much as you do."

"Well, that's just great."

Crash and Eddie scurried over to them in the tree branches and the two possums winked at each other as Crash picked up a small pinecone and dropped it down on Roshan's head.

"Ow!" Roshan yelped and he whipped his head around and up to see Crash and Eddie on the branch above them, laughing. "What was that for?"

"Because you know we're going to tease you about this." Eddie replied.

"Roshan's got a girlfriend!" Crash chanted.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Roshan shouted back at the two possums.

Taravati's eyes immediately went wide as she stared at the two possums. "Th-they just spoke" Taravati said in shock, "Those possums just…"

Roshan turned back to Taravati, "It worked" Roshan said, "I knew it had something to do with it."

"The drink you gave me? It made me able to understand animals?"

"Yes."

Diego walked up to them and stood next to Roshan, "That explains a lot of things doesn't it?" Diego said and Taravati stared at Diego.

"I-I can't believe this is happening." Taravati said.

"I think introductions are in order, Roshan."

"Right" Roshan replied and he turned to Taravati, "C'mon, come meet the others."

Roshan turned and began heading towards the rest of the herd and Taravati followed nervously behind. As they neared, Ellie was the first to step forward as she introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you, Taravati" Ellie said and she pointed to Manny and Peaches with her trunk, "That's my husband, Manny, and our daughter, Peaches."

Peaches waved with her trunk, "Hi." Peaches greeted and Taravati raised her hand slightly to wave back.

Roshan pointed to Crash and Eddie who were still up in the trees, "Those two idiots are Crash and Eddie." Roshan said.

"Possums rule!" Crash and Eddie said at the same time.

Sid stood in front of Taravati, "Sid the sloth, madam" Sid said as he bowed dramatically making Taravati silently giggle.

"Names Diego" Diego said, "Once again, sorry about earlier."

"Um… no problem." Taravati nervously replied.

"He won't hurt you" Roshan assured, "Trust me."

Taravati nodded in understanding as she glanced at every one of the herd members and then she seemed to remember something as she surveyed the animals.

"How long have you known these animals?" Taravati suddenly asked.

"Technically, not very long" Roshan answered, "I knew them for a little while when I was a baby but never knew the story until just a few days ago."

Taravati's expression was in slight awe again and Roshan was slightly confused, "Um, are you okay?" Roshan asked.

"You're… you're it." Taravati gasped, "I mean, I've heard the stories but I'd never actually thought…"

"Whoa hold on, back up. What am I exactly?"

"You're the _wild runner_!"

"Uh… what?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"How am I supposed to know? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Taravati sighed as she calmed, "There is a legend among my people. Some don't even believe it while others just don't even want to believe it. I'm one of the few who do."

"Believe what?" Roshan asked.

Sid interrupted, "Oh goody! Story time!" Sid squealed and Taravati continued.

"It is said that a certain being is closely connected with the wild and its creatures. The being is said to have the ability to join the tribes together to live in peace once again with the help of their brothers and sisters of the wild, predators and grazers alike."

"So you think I'm that being?" Roshan confirmed.

"I don't _think_, I _know_."

"… Okay."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it."

Roshan stopped for a short second as Sid looked from Roshan to Taravati and then he turned back to Roshan, "If she reads minds, then I am _so_ out of here." Sid said.

"I don't read minds" Taravati said, "A lot of people just don't believe me."

"Alright, I think we've all heard enough for one night" Manny said as he stepped towards the two humans, "It's late and we could all do with some sleep. Especially you, new girl, you need some rest after that fall of yours."

"Um, okay." Taravati quietly answered, she was still a little nervous about being able to talk to animals.

"Good. C'mon everybody, time for sleep."

Everyone else replied with quiet 'yes, Manny' and 'Okay' as everyone moved back around the fire and settled down to sleep. Roshan offered his cloak to Taravati again who had no choice but to accept it as she had no supplies of her own and Roshan had seated himself in his spot somewhat wrapped in Peaches trunk to keep warm. Finally, with everyone settled comfortably around the small fire, everyone soon fell fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I do not own 'Ice Age'. I only own the characters you don't recognize from the movies. So sorry for the late update but my life has gotten so much busier especially since I'm graduating and a lot of work needs to get done. Plus, trying to break down writers block with a large sledgehammer isn't exactly working. Anyways on with the story.

Taravati woke the next morning, her arm still slightly sore from yesterday as she tiredly sat up. She looked around for a short moment as she now began to remember where she was and why. Taravati was slightly confused as to why nobody was around except for Sid who lay against a tree trunk quietly snoring. She soon spotted Ellie and Peaches off to the side grazing on grass and leaves on the trees and Taravati began to stand as Roshan's fur cloak he had loaned her slipped off and she made her way over to them.

It was Ellie who spotted the girl first, "Morning sleepy head." Ellie greeted.

"Um, good morning" Taravati replied, she was still slightly nervous about talking animals, "Where is everybody?"

"Dad went to go get a drink," Peaches answered, "Don't ask us where Crash and Eddie are, we have no idea where those two got to. And Roshan and Diego went to hunt for awhile… funny, they should be back by now."

Taravati nodded in understanding and not only a few seconds later, Roshan and Diego suddenly burst out of the forest as Diego growled and Roshan attempted to block him with his spear. It didn't work as well as the boy thought as Diego dodged the block and leaped onto Roshan, knocking him onto the ground on his back and flinging his spear out of his hand.

"Ahhh! Okay, Okay! Mercy!" Roshan cried and Diego chuckled as he stood over him.

"That's two more things you need to know" Diego replied, "You really need to improve on your blocks… like a lot. And, when you're down, your opponent will never give you mercy."

Roshan sighed as Diego stepped off of him, chuckling, and Roshan sat up and it was then that he realized that Ellie, Peaches, and Taravati were standing there. Roshan slightly laughed nervously as Ellie gave him a look.

"Now what in the world was that?" Ellie questioned as Roshan stood and dusted himself off. The commotion Roshan and Diego had made finally roused Sid from his sleep as he woke and attempted to stand.

"You could be a little compassionate for the tired and exhausted, you know." Sid complained and the others just rolled their eyes in response.

"Diego was giving me some defense lessons after our hunt." Roshan replied.

Diego came up and joined them; "I figured the kid might need it considering that enemy tribe is after him and such" Diego said and he turned to Roshan, "By the way, your bag has the meat in it. Where is it?"

"Uh… I left it… back there?"

"Guess who's going to get it."

"I'll, uh, be right back."

The group laughed as Roshan rushed back into the forest to retrieve his bag and Diego moved to settle himself down near the small fire for a nap. Taravati was slightly cautious as she made her way over to Diego, still nervous about being around a saber and she sat down near Diego.

"Um… can I ask you something?" Taravati asked and Diego raised his head.

"Sure" Diego answered, "What's up, kid?"

"You said something about an enemy tribe after Roshan. Do you know anything about them by any chance?"

Diego thought for a short moment "I guess the only thing I know is that they tend to light their arrows on fire. That's what burned down almost the entire forest we used to live in before."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be. We move around a lot anyways. That enemy tribe seemed to be really focused on getting rid of Roshan though. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, just curious is all."

Taravati decided not to say anything more for the time being as Roshan finally emerged from the forest with his bag slung over his shoulder and he joined them near the fire. He placed his bag down on the ground and sat down next to Taravati as he pulled out a few small chunks of meat to cook on the fire. Taravati watched Roshan out of the corner of her eye and when Roshan felt like he was being watched, he turned to Taravati and she quickly looked away before he could notice it was her watching him and he turned back to cooking the meat. Taravati sat staring at the small fire as if in her own little world when Roshan turned to her with a piece of cooked meat sitting on a large leaf in his hand.

"Taravati. Taravati?" Roshan said as he tried to get her attention, "Hello, you there?"

Taravati finally snapped out of it as her head jerked up slightly and she turned to Roshan, "Huh? What is it?" she asked.

"Here, eat this. You're going to need some food to keep your energy up."

Roshan held the chunk of meat out to her and Taravati hesitated for a short moment before taking the meat and thanking him as she began to nibble at it. Satisfied that she was eating, Roshan then grabbed a chunk of cooked meat for himself and began to eat as Manny finally returned and motioned for everyone to gather around the fire. Everyone else who wasn't already sitting by the fire came over and even crash and Eddie showed up as they each sat on Ellie's tusks.

"We can't stay here very long," Manny began, "If we want to beat the rest of the snowfall we may have to hurry otherwise we'll be heading into another snowstorm."

"Leaving?" Taravati nervously questioned, "Where are you even going?"

"Near glacier pass to hopefully meet up with the rest of Roshan's tribe. You're more than welcome to come along. We're not too far away; if we hurry we can get there soon after midday."

"I-I guess I could, I have nowhere else to go anyways."

"Then it's settled, we'll leave shortly."

Everyone nodded in understanding as Roshan began packing up his things in his bag while Taravati moved to put the fire out. Roshan glanced at her for a short moment and realized that she seemed a little more nervous today than she did yesterday. He noted this by the way she hastily tried to put the fire out by dumping handfuls of dirt on it almost as if she was running away from something and didn't want to be found.

"Taravati?" Roshan said, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Taravati answered.

"Then why are you in such a hurry to cover the fire with dirt?"

"Uh… I just don't want the forest to catch fire after we leave. Better to be safe than sorry."

"… Right."

It was then that Manny called out to them, "Hey you two, c'mon it's time to go."

"We're coming!" Roshan called back as he stood and slung his bag over his shoulder. Taravati followed suite as she stood and the two headed towards Manny and the others and they were all soon on their way once again.

As the group continued on their way towards glacier pass, Roshan happened to notice that Taravati didn't seem right as she hung back near the back of the group. He didn't know exactly what it was but it was there. The way she seemed to scan their surroundings, slightly jumping at almost ever odd sound though she tried to hide it. Roshan slowed his walking down to hang back just enough to walk beside Taravati.

"So how did you get stranded over that cliff?" Roshan asked, hoping to make some sort of conversation with Taravati.

"I'm sure you don't want to know" Taravati answered, "its not important, I was just a little clumsy."

"Of course I want to know, we did save you after all so I want to know what happened."

"Like I said, it's not important."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not, now will you please just leave it alone?"

"Taravati!"

Roshan grabbed Taravati's arm making the both of them stop and Roshan kept a hold of her arm. He hadn't hurt her as he hadn't been holding her arm very hard but at the sudden stop of the two humans and Roshan's slightly raised voice, the herd had stopped and turned to see what the commotion was all about.

"Taravati, we're not moving another step until you tell me what happened." Roshan demanded.

Taravati stared at Roshan unsure of what to do. She contemplated pulling her arm out of his grasp and running but he had a firm grip and was determined not to let go. Plus if she did run, Diego would just go after her and Taravati didn't want that at all. She could see that Roshan was determined to get some sort of answer out of her and he was set on what he said. No one would move until she gave Roshan an answer. Finally, after a few moments, Taravati decided to speak.

"I-I tripped and fell over the edge of the cliff," Taravati said, "I grabbed onto the first thing I was able and held on. That's what happened… nothing more."

Taravati fell silent as she waited for Roshan's response. He didn't respond right away and at first he didn't seem satisfied with her answer but then nodded as he released her arm, knowing that h wasn't going to get a better answer than that. Not right away at least. Taravati glanced around a little nervously and she glanced at Roshan once more before walking towards the front of the herd, placing a hand over the spot where Roshan had grabbed her arm. Roshan watched Taravati walk away for a moment before sighing as Diego moved to stand beside him.

"She'll come around" Diego assured, "C'mon let's go, we're falling behind."

Roshan nodded as the two began walking to catch up to the others, "I just wish she'd tell me the truth." Roshan admitted.

"You can't pry it out of her in an instant, kid. She's a woman; you got to let it come out gradually."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

Roshan and Diego laughed as they finally caught up to the rest of the group. Roshan glanced at Taravati ahead of him and was sure that she wasn't about to talk to him anytime soon and he understood her reasons why. Roshan decided to leave the situation for now as he didn't exactly want to deal with it any longer than he had to. The group walked for some time but the sound of a trumpeting horn much like the ones used in Roshan's tribe made the group frozen in their tracks.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**_I do not own 'Ice Age'; I only own the characters you don't recognize from the movies. YAY another chapter!_**

Roshan's heart began to pound in his chest at the sound of the horn being blown not too far away. The sound was coming from just near the bottom of the mountain where the forest met the rock of the mountain. Almost instantly, Roshan began running towards the sound hoping that he would find what he had been desperately looking for.

"Roshan, wait!" Taravati called as she ran after him but Roshan didn't stop.

He ran into the forest and the sound began to get slightly louder as he neared it. He could hear Taravati trying to catch up to him and then Roshan suddenly screeched to a stop close to the edge of the forest and stared at what lay in front of him. Multiple huts were set up with people who Roshan didn't recognize go about their daily village jobs. Roshan couldn't explain it but it seemed odd in some way and he didn't like the feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach. Just then Roshan felt his arm being grabbed and then he was suddenly pulled down into the bushes.

"Wha-" Before Roshan could even finish speaking, a hand clamped down on his mouth and it was then that Roshan realized it was Taravati. Roshan was only just able to glance at Taravati and saw that her face was full of fear but at the same time she was ready to leap into action if need be. Roshan tore her hand away and spoke in a whispered voice.

"Taravati, what are you doing?" he asked.

"You don't know what you are doing," Taravati replied, also in a whisper, "These people do not give in to mercy, we shouldn't even be here right now. It's dangerous."

"How do you know?"

Taravati began to reply but then seemed to change her mind and she fell silent. Roshan peered through the bushes at the village to get a better look. These people in this village were nothing like the people Roshan knew in his village. Most of the adult men seemed to almost be guarding or keeping watch for any mischief in the village. The women who were doing their daily chores seemed almost afraid to even flinch from their spots. This seemed extremely odd to Roshan, where were the playful children? Where were the elders? Why weren't the women socializing with one another? Why wasn't anyone smiling or speaking to one another? Everyone except the men who were "guarding" seemed to be in constant fear. What kind of a society was this?

Roshan turned to Taravati, "This isn't right, everyone looks so scared. What could they possibly be afraid of?"

"This is exactly why I said this place is dangerous," Taravati said, "We need to get out of here, Roshan. Now."

Roshan nodded and as the two cautiously began to move, Taravati suddenly felt a sharp pinch in her neck and she gasped in pain before falling unconscious to the ground.

"Taravati? Taravati!" Roshan quickly knelt to her side as he tried to revive her but then he too felt a sudden sharp pinch in his neck as he yelped and fell to the ground. His vision quickly blurred and he tried to reach for Taravati but failed as his world began to darken and he fell unconscious.

After Taravati had run off after Roshan, Diego began to run after the two young humans but seemed unable to catch up to them. He was getting too old to be chasing after teenagers in a forest. The others began to follow Diego as Crash and Eddie dashed after Diego and Peaches followed. Manny and Ellie glanced at each other both with slightly worried expressions and moved to follow the others.

"I hope nothing is wrong." Ellie said.

"I don't know, Ellie" Manny replied, "We'll just have to see."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sid said and Manny nodded in agreement.

By the time Diego began to near the two humans, he froze when he saw Taravati fall to the ground and then Roshan too when the boy tried to revive her. Crash, Eddie, and Peaches came to Diego's side as Crash and Eddie scurried up onto Peaches' tusks and Peaches gasped.

"Oh no" Peaches gasped, "We have to help them." She took a step forward and was about to continue but Diego stopped her just as Manny, Ellie, and Sid caught up to them.

"Stop, wait!" Diego warned as he heard figures approaching, "Quick, hide!"

Everyone did as they were told as they all crouched as low as they could in the bushes. It was then that two wolves appeared and they began to near the two unconscious humans. Diego was about to attack but was stopped as three human men who Diego recognized as members from the enemy tribe approach and they commanded the wolves to stand back. To the herd's surprise, the wolves obeyed as the three enemy humans stepped forward and examined the two young, unconscious humans.

The first enemy human, who seemed to be the leader, snickered, "I knew she wouldn't get too far," He said, "And look whom she brought with her. Those darts worked very nicely."

The second enemy human nudged Roshan's side with his foot, "Not much, is he?" the second man added, "Pathetic."

All three laughed and the third man glanced down at Roshan, "Do you think he's the one?"

The first man looked closely at Roshan, "Could be she was always saying she would find the wild runner someday. Take him and put him with the others, I'll take her."

The other two men nodded as one took hold of Roshan's legs and the other lifted under Roshan's arms. The first man bent down as he lifted Taravati into his arms and all three walked away carrying Roshan and Taravati with the two wolves following obediently behind.

The herd remained hidden all in fear and shock. Crash and Eddie were the first to emerge as they scampered up a nearby tree and watched to see where Taravati and Roshan were being taken. "Oh man, what are we gonna do?" Crash asked frantically.

"I don't know!," Eddie frantically replied, "Uh… Play dead?"

"This isn't a 'playing dead' situation, guys!" Ellie called up to them.

"Oh." They both replied and they scurried down the tree and onto Ellie's tusks.

"What should we do?" Sid asked, "That's our little Pinky in there!"

"His name's not Pinky!" Manny warned.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Hey," Ellie said, "Focus guys, we need to get those two out of there. Any ideas?"

Crash and Eddie glanced at each other and shrugged and Sid began to think and was about to say something but decided against it. Diego began to pace back and forth as the rest began to think and after a few long moments, Diego stopped as he turned to the others.

"I've got an idea!"

Roshan groaned. What happened? He remembered being with Taravati as they looked at the village and then pain in his neck and that was it. Where was he anyways? And where was Taravati? Taravati! Where was she?

"Roshan? Roshan, are you alright?" a voice asked, "Roshan, can you hear me?"

"W-What? Who?" Roshan managed to say as he turned to the sound of the voice. As Roshan's mind began to clear, he realized that his hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were also tied. What was going on? He could tell that he was sitting in some sort of hut but he was still a little dazed. Roshan's vision began to clear and he saw one of his friends from his tribe, Kane, who was tied up the same way as Roshan.

"Kane?" Roshan said, "W-what happened? Where are we?"

"At the enemy tribe's village," Kane replied and Roshan's eyes widened.

"WHAT!"

"Shhh! Keep it down, they'll hear you."

"What's going on?"

"We tried to escape from our village the way that you said but the enemy tribe ambushed us and most of us were captured and brought here. They took our weapons and supplies and threatened to beat us if we didn't cooperate. They keep saying something about some sort of 'wild-running-something'. I have no idea what they are talking about."

After hearing what Kane said, Roshan looked closer at his friend and saw that he looked slightly skinnier than usual and his face had a few small scratches and small patches of dirt here and there. Roshan glanced around the hut and saw that there were six others in the hut some boys and some girls making it a total of eight young teens all tied up the same and in the same starving and dirty condition as Kane.

"Mauka got the worst of it," Kane said nodding towards one of the other boys who seemed almost to the point of passing out, "He tried to escape once and got beaten badly. He used to be the strongest one out of all of us and now…" Kane didn't even bother to finish his sentence.

"How could this have happened?" Roshan said, "They weren't supposed to be anywhere near the escape route."

"They are smart, Roshan. Aggressive and evil but smart, it wouldn't be wise to underestimate them."

Roshan nodded in understanding and it was then that they began to hear voices nearing the hut. A young but tough looking man suddenly burst through the entrance and Roshan could see that everyone in the hut seemed to almost shrink in fear. The man looked around the hut once before his eyes landed on Roshan. Despite the man's fearful impression, Roshan stared at the man refusing to show any fear towards him.

The man smirked as he stepped towards Roshan, "I knew you would show up sooner or later," the man said, "I'm surprised you're not shaking with fear by now."

"I'm not afraid of you." Roshan replied sternly.

"You should be."

With that, the man grabbed Roshan and dragged him out of the hut with no reaction to Kane's weak protests and Roshan's struggling against the man's strong hold. Once outside, the man dragged Roshan towards the center of the village that was a clear open space and the man dropped Roshan to the ground on his knees. Other men began pulling and dragging everyone in the hut out into the clearing and they were all placed down roughly on their knees in a line.

The man spoke, but not to Roshan, "Is this the boy you were with, Taravati?" the man asked and Roshan's head shot up to see Taravati standing in front of him with two men holding her arms on each side. Her face was red from crying and obviously there were still more tears to come.

"Why should I tell you?" Taravati protested, choked up with tears and fear.

"Because, dear sister…"

_Sister?_ Roshan thought as he stared at Taravati but she was looking at the man holding Roshan who continued to speak.

"If you do not tell me that either him or these other pieces of dirt are the _wild runner_… Then they will all die and it'll be all your fault."

As he spoke the last sentence, the man pulled out a knife and moved to press it against Roshan's throat earning a small fearful yelp from Taravati.

The man grinned, "That's a good girl, now answer my question. Is he or is he not the _wild runner_?"

Taravati glanced at Roshan as fresh tears began to stream out of her eyes and Roshan stared into her eyes silently signaling a comforting message to her. It seemed as if Taravati was about to speak but was interrupted by a loud bellowing roar making every single person freeze.


End file.
